Fullbring and Teigu
by Tensa Getsu
Summary: The betrayal of the members of Xcution against Ichigo never happened. Ichigo along side Ginjou run into a natural senkaimon and end up going into a land they're not familiar with. (Writing style and grammar becomes better as you read from chapter to chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.

(A/N) So This is my first attempt at a fanfic so be as BRUTAL as YOU can in the comments (and no I'm not some kind of masochist). I'll also be needing some pointers on how to write romance. So common lets face it a lot people read these because it never happens with Ichigo in the manga. Even when the girls are making the moves...*cough*..*cough*... Orihime ...*cough*

So this will start at where Ginjou got cut by Tsukishima and the whole plan thing to steal Ichigo's powers never happened.(A/N)

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Karakura Town: above Tsukishima's Mansion

Ichigo clashed blades with Tsukishima sending them both into the air. Ichigo in his fullbring that covers him in why looks like bone plate armor. Were his upper arms, thighs, and parts of his chest aren't covered by armor, he's wearing black tights to keep maneuverability. Only two bands of the armor go over his face on his nose. The band on his right cheek broken.

Pushing with all his might. His face twisted of one of deep hatred and death in his eyes. The right side of his face above his eye bleeding.

He screams "TSUKISHIMA!"

Tsukishima just looks at with a face of amusement and a mocking smirk. Then says tauntingly "What's wrong. How pitiful, are you so overwhelmed with rage that the words won't come out?"

Ichigo then brings his right leg up and kicks him on the left side of his gut. Sending him flying into the rooftop of the mansion causing a cloud of dust appear. A few seconds later Tsukishima comes jumping out. Still floating in the air Ichigo then bends his arm so his blade is behind his head. Energy starts forming on it. As it's charging Ichigo "GETSUGA." He swings the blade into the detection Tsukishima is jumping out finishing the name of the attack "TENSHOU."

The energy is released right as Tsukishima comes clear of the smoke. He sees the attack coming at him.

"So fast!" Tsukishima thinks as his eyes widen, seeing the energy coming at him at incredible speeds.

He barely catches it with his sword. He ends up deflecting it. He peaks behind his shoulder to see a huge explosion behind him. It rising out of the forest higher than his mansion. His hand and forearm burnt by the getsuga.

With a somewhat worried look he thinks "so even in a fullbring state he can use getsuga tenshou, and moreover his attack speed is several times greater than I anticipated. Truly he has succeeded in melding his shinigami power and his fullbring. As expected despair has helped him to complete his power."

Tsukishima's smirk returns as he says "it's over for me let's. Finish this up, shall we?"

With Ginjou and the rest of the fullbringers

Ginjou is sent flying out a window. He stops himself in midair. His forehead and lower right lip bleeding and a bruise next to his right eye.

He's a white tee shirt, black jacket with fur around the neck area, black jeans, boots and a chain around his neck.

He says to himself "damn four against one puts me at a disadvantage."

He then looks down at Shishigawara and says "in particular that guy's ability is quite troublesome."

Ginjou then looks over his shoulder "I wonder if Ichigo's alright...?"

His eyes widen at what he sees.

With Ichigo and Tsukishima

Tsukishima lands on the roof with that ever present smirk. Ichigo charges at him at sonic speed with his sword cocked back. Orihime and Chad appear in between Tsukishima and Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widen as it's to late to stop the swing. It's blocked by Chad's Brazo Derecha De Gigante.

"Why did you guys come over! STOP IT ALREADY...Chad...Inoue!" Ichigo exclaims with sweat and a hurt expression on his face.

"That's my line...give it a rest Ichigo!" Chad says with neutrality in his voice and on his face.

"Why can't you understand I...I...I don't want to fight you guys!"

Chad just looks at him with the same face not budging.

Rage building up again Ichigo Exclaims "TSUKISHIMA! STOP HIDING BEHIND MY FRIENDS! COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

Tsukishima disappears and reappears behind Ichigo using bringers light. He turns around wide eyed to see a blade being swung at him. It's to late. Ginjou jumped in front of it to block it with his body.

"Damn it..." Ginjou mutters as he falls.

"GINJOU!" Ichigo yells before he starts charging to catch him.

"What will happen now!?" Ichigo thinks frantically.

Flashback

"My 'Book of the End' makes me able to insert my own self inside people's past in any way I wish..." Tsukishima explains as he holds his bookmark up in front of his face.

Flashback End

"Will Ginjou also become Tsukishima's "ally" like everyone else!?"

"Ginjou! Are you ok, Ginjou!?

"...uh..."

"Ginjou!"

"...shut up."

Ichigo's eyes widen thinking Ginjou was now under Tsukishima's control.

"Don't get distracted by me Ichigo. Keep fighting." Ginjou says.

Ichigo turns around to see Tsukishima charging at them. He parried the blade with his own sending Tsukishima skidding backwards. At this point Ginjou is getting up.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah. Before he was under Tsukishima's control Chad told me the more he thought of the past the more he thought of Tsukishima being in it as a friend. So I suggest we hurry this up before the same happens to me."

"Right, I see... That's good." Ichigo sighs out relieved.

From behind them they hear footsteps coming. Ichigo turns around paranoia in his eyes as he sees Uryu walking towards them. He's wearing pure white dress pants, blazer, sneakers and a black undershirt.

"Kurosaki."

"What side are you on!? Uryu was likely cut by Tsukishima. Who healed his wounds!? Orihime? But Orihime was cut by Tsukishima. Was she still not perceiving Tsukishima as a friend while she healed Uryu? And if she did think of him as a friend already did she heal Uryu so he can fight for Tsukishima as well? WHAT SIDE ARE YOU ON!? URYU!"

As if to answer his thoughts Uryu's bow started materialize.

With a look that is tired of betrayal Ichigo says "I knew it...so your on his side too, Uryu!"

"Kurosaki, Kugo come here. I know what's happening. Don't worry I'm on your side."

"...As if!"

"Trust me. I'm preparing I sense the rest of the enemy coming this way."

As he finishes talking Jackie tries to deliver a drop kick to Uryu's head. He moves to the right firing off six arrows at her. She breaks four are broken with another kick, but one lodges itself into her right shoulder while the other in her left thigh. She drops with a grunt.

With Ginjou and Shishigawara

Shishigawara appears next punching and smashing the ground to bits between Ichigo and Ginjou. Ichigo ends up going towards Tsukishima, who brings his blade down with a that taunting smirk.

"Ugh you again...ummmmm...Sushigawara right." Ginjou said an annoyed and a bored look.

"IT'S SHISHIGAWARA YOU JACKASS! And your lucky you two dodged or you one of you would be dead! My fullbring is the 'Jackpot Knuckle' every time I hit with it I get lucky and do some major damage." He exclaims as unwraps his fist showing a set of brass knuckles with three sevens on it.

Ginjou is just looking at the sky before he turns his head to Shishigawara and says in a bored tone "huh you say something Sushigawara" as he picks his ear lightly with his pinky and then looks at it and bows off the wax.

Multiple tic marks appear on Shishigawara's head then he charges, his fist cocked back. Ginjou just sidesteps and brings his first down hard on his head knocking him out cold.

"Well probably should help Ichigo"

With Ichigo, Uryu and Tsukishima

"Aaahhhhh!"

Ichigo was slashing at Tsukishima relentlessly in the air keeping him on the defensive. Tsukishima put all his strength into one slash. This put them in a stalemate their blades shaking neither giving an inch. Ichigo looks over Tsukishima's shoulder and sees Uryu appear behind him. He slashes his blade across Tsukishima's to throw him off guard. Ichigo uses bringers light to back away.

Tsukishima looks over his shoulder and says "damn"

Uryu then lets loose a volley of arrows. He tries his best to get away but is hit by five in the back and two in his right arm. He lands on one knee blood coming out of multiple wounds and his mouth. Ichigo and Ginjou walk up to him one with a look of deep seeded hatred and the other complete neutrality.

Uryu lands behind him bow still out and asks "what do we do with him?"

"Ginjou is it true if we kill him everything will go back to normal?"

"Wait kurosaki you can't be serious. I know what he did bu..." Ichigo's voice cuts him off.

"Like I was saying Ginjou is it possible?"

"Like I said Ichigo I don't completely know. Yes it could work or we could be seen as psychopaths who killed a loved one."

Ichigo brings his blade to Tsukishima's neck. "I don't care as long as everyone isn't under his delusions."

Tsukishima coughs up blood "Ginjou do you really want to kill the person who saved yo.."

"Your ability hasn't taken affect so stop trying."

Tsukishima tries to say more but a blade and the splatter of his own blood stops him.

Everyone just stands there for a moment. Not even uttering a word. Then it's Ginjou who breaks the silence.

"What do we do with that one?" He asks as he points at Shishigawara.

"With whatever you did to him he probably won't be waking up for awhile." Uryu states as he looks at the rather large bump on Shishigawara's head.

"Well look at this mess we have." Says a familiar voice in a cheerful manor.

The group turns around to see Kisuke Urahara he's in his usual clothing. His green and white bucket hat, wooden sandals, green shihakusho and dark green hoari to go over it. He walks over to them with his fan over his mouth.

"Kisuke when did yo..." Ichigo stops when he sees the serious look on Urahara's face.

"Ichigo say no more I'll have this cleaned up. I saw and heard what happened." Urahara stated in an in usually serious tone.

"Thanks Kisuke I..I..uhhh..I don't know what to do now." Ichigo tiredly says the full weight of what he did hitting him.

Urahara sees this. "I suggest you all go home and get some rest. Everything will be okay."

They see Yoruichi coming out of a flashstep as she approaches.

"Everyone's okay they are all wondering why they're in that mansion. They don't seem to remember who this Tsukishima guy is at all." She says to Urahara.

Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief "So it's really over are you sure they don't remember?"

She turns to him with a comforting smile. "Yes I'm sure Ichigo. You should go home your dad already took Yuzu and Karin. You should also take a bath don't want them seeing you like that."

By this time Ichigo's fullbring is deactivated. He looks into the pond near by. He sees his face covered in blood and dirt. He splashes some of the water on his face to wipe away most of it.

The next morning...

"GOOOOOOD MOOOORNIIIIINNNG ICHIGOOOO!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open after hearing those words that cursed his life. He quickly grabbed his dad's face and slammed him into the ground. Good job my son I hav-"

"Shut up you old goat. I'm sick and tired of this EVERY MORNING!" Ichigo exclaimed picking up Isshin by the scuff of the neck and threw him through the window.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ichigo jumped at Yuzu's scream. He runs through his doorway and down the stairs.

"Yuzu what's wrong!?" Ichigo asks her worriedly as he reaches the kitchen. He grips his combat pass all the while.

Yuzu points "Over there, there's a strange man in the house."

Ichigo turns around to see a yawning Ginjou getting off the couch. "Hey what's up with all the noise Yuzu." Karin says coming down the stairs same bored expression as always.

Ichigo not bothering to pay attention to them, his eyebrow twitching I annoyance. "Oh, hey Ichigo Good morning."

Multiple tic marks appear on Ichigo's head. "What the hell are you doing here Ginjou!?"

"Huh, you're the one who let me crash the night here after I helped you get back home."

"No I didn't ugh whatever, Yuzu Karin this is a good friend of mine Kugo Ginjou." Ichigo says as he starts to calm down.

"Oh Masaki what am I going to do our son's gay we won't have any grand-babies any time soon."

Isshin cried next to a poster of Masaki Kurosaki.

"I'm not gay you dumbass!"

"Then why haven't you ever had a girlfriend!"

"You know very well why!" Ichigo said referring to his life as a shinigami. "And when in the hell did you get back inside!" He yelled while roundhouse kicking his dad in the ribs.

Karin just lets out a grunt after seein Ichigo beat on Isshin she goes to watch tv. Yuzu bows politely. "Oh so then Ginjou would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Nah, I just need to tell your brother something then I'll be leaving."

"Ok" Yuzu said while heading back to the kitchen.

"Hey Ichigo I need to talk to you real quick."

"Huh, yeah Ginjou what is it?"

"Meet me at the hideout later. There's something we need to do later." Ginjou stated seriously as he left out the front door.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

(A/N) Oh yeah FYI I won't be following the anime. I'll be following the manga because it's so much better than the anime. Don't get me wrong I love the anime to. Also next chapter will be out pretty soon(A/N)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to the Past?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.

(A/N) I Said the next chapter would be out soon and I delivered right. The reason is because the last chapter was a prologue. There will be some some things from the filler seasons of Bleach in this and future chapters. Oh and before I forget about this and I'm pretty sure most of you will like to hear this there will be no yaoi. I'm just not into that stuff.(A/N)

Special thanks:

Zanka no Tachi 31: You were especially helpful and I'm reworking Chapter 1 now.

: for informing me on my awkward way of describing characters and events.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Last Time...

"Hey Ichigo I need to talk to you real quick."

"Huh, yeah Ginjou what is it?"

"Meet me at the hideout later. There's something we need to do later." Ginjou stated seriously as he left out the front door.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Xcution Hideout: Front door

Ichigo stood outside Xcution's hideout. He punched in his code and swiped his card. The buzzer went off and the door unlocked. The room was dark as usual, Giriko was behind the bar, Yukio was playing his PSP while leaning on a pillar, Riruka was sitting at a table eating cake, and Ginjou and Jackie were sitting on opposite coaches.

"Ichigo take a seat." Ginjou said "I called you here about the cost of us helping you get your power."

"What the hell are are you talking about you never said anything about a cost." Ichigo asked his perpetual scowl becoming deeper.

"I'm not taking about money or anything of value, maybe I should have worded that better. Remember how we said we hate this power?"

"Yeah I remember." His scowl started to lessen and he started to adopt a slight wary gaze.

"Well we here to transfer our powers to you, except for Yukio and Riruka. Yukio just likes his while Riruka she uuuuuh. Hey what was your reason again Riruka!?"

"Ginjou you dumbass it's so I can have my dream to collect all the cute things I can?" Riruka says in her usual pissy tone. Ichigo sweat drops at her "life's dream".

"I'm also not giving you my powers just yet." Ginjou says

"Huh why?"

"Because I'm going to be teaching you a technique." Ginjou's face becomes darker. "You may not like it but it's essential in case you fight a powerful enemy. It can raise your strength to that of a low to mid strength captain. We will start your training after Jackie and Giriko transfer their powers to you. This training takes at least two weeks."

"Ginjou why wouldn't I like this it and why didn't you or the other fullbringers use it against Tsukishima?"

"It's only useful for fighting type fullbring and Jackie doesn't like hers, so I'm the only one who knows it. It's called..."

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Times skip: End of Final Day of Training

(A/N)hahaha aren't I a stinker(A/N)

Ichigo gets up off of knee breathing hard. He's wearing a white v-neck that has red lightning bolt. With a tight purple button up shirt and black jeans. Looking at Ginjou with his best scowl. "What the hell was that Ginjou!? That was a cheap shot."

Ginjou was just looking at Ichigo with a huge grin. He's in his usual attire "Yeah, yeah. You should get goin' home I'll come with. There are still a few things I gotta tell you."

"Heh okay well lets just get going."

They started making their way to the Kurosaki household. Ginjou explaining the finer points of the technique. They walked up to the road that leads to Ichigo's house when they see Yuzu across road. She was going home after picking up groceries for dinner.

Ichigo sees his little sister and smiles a little. She only comes up to his chest in height. Her hair is in two pigtails, one with a strawberry hair clip. She has a pink long sleeve shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Hey Ichigo, Ginjou goods afternoon." She waves then runs over to them.

"Hey Yuzu/hi." Ichigo and Ginjou say at the same time.

"So what were you guys doing?" Yuzu asked

"Just hanging out. I'm going to talk to Ginjou a little more you can go on ahead home."

"Ok."

As she left Ichigo was about to to talk to Ginjou. "Ichigo do feel that! This spirit energy it's a hollow!

It's faint but I can still feel it." When they looked in Yuzu's direction it picked her up and took her.

"Ginjou that's an an adjucha! How can it suppress it's spirit energy!?" It was a small one compared to normal adjuchas. It had the shape of a jackal, the size of a tiger, and it was pure black instead of white and gray. It's irises glowed crimson red.

"Why the hell is it out of Hueco Mundo and in Karakura town!?" They both started chasing it feverishly using bringers light to get Yuzu back.

"I don't know but we have to hurry!"

Their chase took them into the mountains. Yuzu long since fainted. Ichigo was using his fullbring Moon's Cross to increase his speed. They started going up the steps to an old shrine. "Isn't this the place Nazomi tried to use that natural senkaimon? Dammit even with my fullbring I'm not fast enough" He thought.

The senkaimon was open and the hollow was heading into it. Ichigo and Ginjou ran into the portal the familiar sludge walls of the Dangai Precipice World and it's floor had bones scattered on it. Though instead of the walls and floor being purple they were gray. As they ran they all reached the exit.

"Cross of Scaffold!" Ginjou screamed as he released his fullbring. He fired off a green spirit energy blast that left a gash across the adjucha's back. Holding back enough to spare Yuzu any harm. The hollow dropped her and ran in a different direction. Not even bothering with it anymore Ichigo ran to his little sister, already dropping his fullbring, picking her up. Ginjou stood guard over them incase the hollow came back.

"Yuzu are you hurt?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

She starts walking up. "Ichigo where am I? Why does Ginjou have that huge sword?" Ichigo looked around noticing they were on a dirt path surrounded by forests on either side.

"Yuzu I-I don't know?" Ichigo responds in a confused tone. "Ginjou you know where where we are?"

Ginjou turned to them putting down his weapon not feeling the adjucha's spirit energy"No, but you realize that that we went through right?"

"Yeah but we should discuss this later we need to find a place to stay."

Ginjou nodded and looked down the road. "Well there's a town right over there." He pointed at a city built high with large walls surrounding it. "Well better start walking."

"Yuzu I'll carry you, you look tired." Yuzu just nodded her head and Ichigo carried her on his back.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

30 Minutes Later

Ichigo is still carrying a now sleeping Yuzu. There was a small rumbling in the ground. "Hey Ichigo you feel that?" Ginjou asked as the ground started to shake violently until it split exploding into a dust cloud. Soon a creature emerged it had brown plate like armor and it stood two stories in height. It looked like a dragon and an some kind of insect. It stood on its hind legs, it's arms are clawed.

Ichigo and Ginjou quickly used bringers light to dodge the creature's arm as it comes down like a hammer. Ichigo placed Yuzu down in the forest. "Ichigo what is that thing!?" She asked wide eyed and shaking.

"Yuzu I don't know but me and Ginjou are going to take care of it." He said before using bringers light and equipping his fullbring Moon's Cross. He appeared next to Ginjou. "I'll take left you take right!"

"Got it!" Ginjou immediately went to cut the right arm off leaving a bleeding stump. While Ichigo went to leapt and using fullbring on the air to accelerate and leave a gash on its left rib. It let out a roar of pain and anger.

"Ichigo finish it!"

Jumping into the air once again behind it. Ichigo started to charge his blade with blue energy, "Getsuga Tenshou!" The energy is released into a vertical crescent arc exploding on impact causing smoke and dust to rise. Ichigo and Ginjou stand next to each other waiting to see if the creature is dead. When everything cleared the creature fell forward its upper body destroyed.

"Well that was fast." Ginjou said in an almost bored tone as they both dismissed their fullbrings.

"Yuzu you can come out now it's over." At Ichigo's words Yuzu came running out. She was still wide eyed after seeing her brother fight the creature with such ease. "We better start moving before something else decides to visit us." He says as he looks up at Ginjou.

"Yeah that would be best." Ginjou said while keeping a watchful eye.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

The Imperial Capital

As they entered the Capital their eyes widened a bit. They saw wood and brick houses and horse draw carriages. "Where the hell are we it's like London in the Middle Ages." Ichigo said with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. "So what do we do first?"

"I would imagine that first we have to get money since this place looks well developed, but looks like it's something from the past. Then find a place to eat and sleep." Yuzu said with a thoughtful look. Ichigo sweat dropped at his little sister. Sometimes he forgets she's one of the smartest in her age group.

"Okay so how do we get money?" Ichigo asked as Ginjou picked up a paper off the floor.

"Hmm hey take a look at this." Ginjou said as he handed the paper to Ichigo. "It says that we can get a cash prize by entering this fighting tournament."

It was a simply designed flyer with a picture of a sword on the bottom right and a shield on the bottom left. On the center of it was the description and over that an emblem that looks like a Y with a tick mark on either side.

"Huh says here you only have to fight one match and after that you get the money. So we can both win and both get the prize." Ichigo said happy that their financial problems would be on hold right away.

"Where is it?" Yuzu asked with a little bit of reluctance. She hates violence but she accepts that it's necessary right now.

Ginjou takes the the flyer from Ichigo. "It says it takes place at an arena of some kind. We should ask the locals to find out where it is." As says that he hands the paper to Yuzu and walks up to a street vendor.

Ichigo and Yuzu watch as Ginjou talks to the man before coming back. "He said to go this way."

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Under Lubbock's Bookstore

"- and that's what happened." Lubbock just finished telling Tatsumi how Esdeath is a war maniac and sadist. He also told him how she could make ice and control it. Also when Najenda use to work for her but joined the rebellion after she got sick of Esdeath's carnage.

Tatsumi and Lubboc are teens of average height and both have green eyes. Tatsumi has brown hair while Lubbock has green. Tatsumi wears a yellow vest over a white collared shirt with black jeans, boots, and a white trench coat.

Lubboc wears a white shirt with a green hoodie, black jeans, boots and a pair of red goggles on top of his head.

They are in a room with a two couches, a table littered with empty bottles, wanted posters on the walls and hanging from the ceiling. On the back wall is Night Raid's insignia. Tatsumi and Lubbock on one coach while Leone on the other. "But wasn't it foolish to plant seeds of hatred in the ones let live like that? I mean wasn't it just like fanning some smoldering coals into the fire?" Tatsumi asked confused as to why she would do that.

In response to that Lubbock's expression hazarded... Then went back to his carefree attitude and answered,"That's what Esdeath was hoping for. She wants more rebellions you see. That way she can continue to enjoy herself and fight in more battles."

"She's messed up..." Tatsumi said as he turned white as a ghost.

"Hahhhhh I knew it was a good idea not to mess with her." Leone said as she laid back on her coach. She's seriously dangerous. Would I have just been one more added to the number of hundreds of thousands she's killed if I had...?

Leone is a women whose about a head taller than Tatsumi with blonde hair and gold eyes. She wears a black tube top, a black bikini bottom and boots. She also wears leggings that cover her legs except for her thighs.

"She must have been a incredible monster for sis to say all that." Tatsumi said in a surprised tone

"I've got something to show you." Tatsumi turned to see Lubbock digging through his bag. "Esdeath is sponsoring a city wide tournament!" He exclaims as he pulls a flyer that looks exactly the same as the one Ginjou found. "The winner will get a huge cash reward! You wanted to send some money back to your hometown right?" He finished with a grin.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Capital Arena

Ichigo and Ginjou were in the back of the arena. They are both signed up for the tournament and are preparing. "So I'm first up. We'll both finished finish this quick so we don't attract attention to ourselves and if needed use only bringers light ok." Ginjou finished as he walked out the entrance. Ichigo just nodded his head.

Ginjou entered the arena and stood on the opposite side of his opponent. His opponent is a man at least a head taller than himself. He has the body of a man and the head of a bull. "IN THE EAST CORNER! KARUBI THE BUTCHER!" Wave announced, "IN THE WEST CORNER!GINJOU THE TRAVELER!

Ginjou just looks up at at his opponent and cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. "You're a weird one aren't you?" Ginjou half joked half asked out of curiosity.

"Hmmp, don't mock me I may have been excommunicated but I'm a ninth level master of the Imperial Fist, ya know!" Karubi stated trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"This old guy. He maybe arrogant as hell, but he's certainly strong enough to back it up..." Wave's thoughts were interrupted by Ginjou.

"Never heard of it." Ginjou said as he looked at his opponent with a stupid look on his face. Wave just sweat dropped at him while Kurubi was snarling in rage. "Are we going to start this or what?"

"Uh... MATCH BEGIN!" Wave exclaimed after he came out of his stupor.

"Graaaaaaah! You bastard I'm going to kill you for your idiocy!" Karubi screamed rearing back a fist and charged Ginjou. Who just raised his hand lazily catching the punch. He grabbed Karubi's shirt and threw him across the arena.

"Where does he get that raw strength from it's inhuman." Wave watched in awe. As Karubi was getting up Ginjou just walked slowly up to him and waited for him to get up. Karubi burst forward letting go a flurry of punches Ginjou blocked with ease. Gripping his hands together Karubi smashing on Ginjou who just raises his hand again as catches it again, a small crater forms under his feet.

"Sorry but I'm going to finish this now!" With his grip still on Karubi's hands he pulls him forward delivering a kick his ribs. Karubi lets out a gasp of pain as all the air are pushed out his lungs. Sending Karubi out of the arena and into one of the walls knocking him out. "Uhhhh maybe I went a little over kill?" Ginjou asked himself as he looks at the hole Karubi is in.

Looking at the display of strength with a shocked expression Wave stutters out,"O-o-our winner IS GINJOU." "The amount of strength he put into that attack it was almost as much as Grand Chariot!" Wave thought as he still marveled at Ginjou's strength. He walked up to Ginjou and gave him the prize money. He took it and headed back to where Ichigo was.

"Good work out there Ginjou but a little showy don't cha' think?" Ichigo asked him with a blank look on his face.

"Ah shut up I did win didn't I now get out there you have the closing match. I'll watching in the stands with Yuzu." Ginjou said while rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Well see ya on the other side Ginjou." Ichigo said as waved and walked away.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Capital Arena: Esdeath and Run

Esdeath and Run were in a small area overlooking the arena it was made of white marble. In the middle of the that area was a couch on it sat Esdeath her interest was peaked after seeing the fight. When she seen the kick she could have sworn she a green light near Ginjou's foot. "Maybe he has an unknown teigu of some kind." She thought to herself. "Run add him to the list of potential teigu users."

She's a woman in her early twenties with sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a white military like uniform. It has high heel boots that reach up to her upper thighs that meet a mini skirt. A military coat that dips down show some of her cleavage and the Y like emblem on her chest.

"Yes captain." He said as he wrote down Ginjou's name. Run is a man of average height he has blond hair and gold eyes. He wears close fitting robes and has a wing like decoration in his hair. "The next two competitors look young."

Esdeath leans forward in her seat,"They both look determined to win this may be interesting."

She watches as the to teens make their ways to the opposite sides of the arena, one head of orange one of brown.

Wave starts his announcements,"IN THE WEST CORNER! ICHIGO THE TRAVELER! IN THE EAST CORNER! TATSUMI THE BLACKSMITH! MATCH BEGIN!"

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

(A/N)Well how do you guys left that cliffhanger. On another note I started at this point because Tatsumi's character has been developed at this point and I really don't want to start right at the beginning.(A/N)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Queen of Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.

(A/N) Ok guys first things first I would like to apologize for the late release I had a pretty heavy schedule. Also all the new chapters will come out weekly, on either Fridays or Saturdays depending on my schedule or if I need an extra day because I can get a little lazy. Oh yeah, also I would also like to say I won't end on cliffhangers all the time. Come on I'm not such an asswipe to do that all the time...maybe. One last thing I'll be using the spelling they currently use for the Akame Ga Kiru manga. Ex. Esdese - Esdeath(A/N)

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

You guys need to watch this video it's awesome. It's a fan made Bleach opening based off Attack On Titan opening. So copy and paste the link below and DO. IT. NOW!

watch?list=WL&v=IdleQ4pB9lI

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Last Time...

Wave starts his announcements,"IN THE WEST CORNER! ICHIGO THE TRAVELER! IN THE EAST CORNER! TATSUMI THE BLACKSMITH! MATCH BEGIN!"

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Capital Arena

Ichigo walked up to the arena floor, as he watched his opponent. A boy with green eyes and brown hair. Most people would dismiss him as nothing but an overconfident child, but Ichigo noticed in those eyes he has been in difficult fights and somehow won or lived through them at least. He wasn't even listening to Wave until he heard, "MATCH BEGIN!"

Ichigo and Tatsumi charged at each other, both with their fists cocked back. Tatsumi threw his first first. Ichigo ducked and sent an uppercut to Tatsumi's chin. He was sent flying back but got his balance before he was knocked out of the arena. He kept his eyes focused on Ichigo, "I could have sworn I blacked out for a second. That was only one punch what's with this guy?" Tatsumi thought as Ichigo slowly walked up to him.

Tatsumi got up on his hands and sent a kick at Ichigo. Ichigo crossed his arms and didn't budge an inch, "The kid's not bad but he needs more training." He then noticing the irony in his thoughts. Shaking his thoughts out he pushed Tatsumi back and grabbed his leg and thew him ten feet into the air. Using bringers light on the ground to boost his jump his fist connected with Tatsumi's back.

"Gaahhh!" Tatsumi Gasped as his back arched where the fist connected. Ichigo then flipped kicking Tatsumi's gut sending him crashing into the ground. Ichigo came down landing on his own feet easily. Tatsumi was getting up slowly staggering, his breath ragged, blood flowing fro his forehead caused by the impact. He still held a look of determination as he gained his footing.

"Will you surrender, please? I would prefer not to hurt you anymore." Ichigo said as he stood a few feet from Tatsumi.

"I'm sorry...but I can't...I need the...money for my village." Tatsumi responded still trying to steady his breath. "Dammit, I'm losing consciousness. I can't even lay a hand on him is he using a teigu!?" He thought while trying to get into a stance.

Ichigo let out a sigh feeling kinda bad about what he was about to do. He rushed at Tatsumi sending the palm of his hand into his opponent's face. Slamming him into the ground. Ichigo looked down to see Tatsumi knocked out cold.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Capital Arena: With Esdeath and Run

"That young man is exceptionally skilled." Run said with wide eyed at the orange haired boy.

"Yeah." Was her only response. Esdeath's head was tilted down the lip of her hat covering her eyes. She sees Ichigo turn to the stunned to silence audience. In the front row is a girl about around thirteen years in age. She was cheering for him, when he sees her he gives her a large smile and waves back.

Esdeath's heart starts beating faster,her eyes widened, and she now had a large blush on her cheeks. "I've found him." She said loud enough for Run to hear.

"He's a candidate for using that teigu right?" He asked her.

"That too, but...something else." She said while suddenly getting up and walking past Run.

"Captain?" He asked confused while she walked down the stairs.

She was almost down the stairs when Ichigo noticed her heading towards him. "Who the hell is she?" He thought while keeping on guard, she had a dark violent aura about her but it felt subdued for now.

"Ichigo was your name right? He who protects. An impressive name." She said with a smile

"Uh thanks I guess. Wai-" He stopped talking as he realized that someone actually got his name right, someone didn't call him strawberry. He couldn't believe it, he had to actually go to an alternate world just to hear someone get his name right.

He was pulled out of his musings as she talked again. "So who's the little girl?" She said while pointing at the still waving Yuzu.

"She's my little sister Yuzu." He responds with a little suspicion laced into his voice.

"Oh good." She says as she walks to him. She was pulling something out of the inner pocket of her uniform. "Because you belong to me now." Esdeath says with a large blush after she places a collar around Ichigo's neck.

"Uh wha-" Ichigo tries to talk before she pulls the chain attached to the collar. He stumbled a bit before he gets his footing and pulls back on it. His face a scowl now, "I don't belong to anyone what are you talking about!?" He stated more than asked.

"Hmmm why do you ask? I choose you to be my lover." She said with a face akin to innocence. Ichigo wouldn't admit it but he thought that face she was giving was kinda cute.

"Then why did you put me in a collar!? And I don't even know you!" Ichigo exclaimed with his scowl intensifying but it wasn't as menacing due to his large blush. "Seriously who says something like that to someone you don't even know?" He mumbled out.

At this point Ginjou was jumped down from the stands and walked onto the arena completely oblivious to what was just said. He was wary of the woman, he has his hand over his cross ready for a fight if it came down to it. Then he saw the chain and collar and gave Ichigo a "the hell" look. "Good you're here to. Along with my new lover you and he both are to going to become part of the Jaegers." She said while smirking at Ichigo as he tried to get the collar off.

Completely ignoring Ichigo's problem Ginjou asks, " So what are the Jaegers exactly?" He asked her.

"They are a special police force lead by me. Our main objective is to hunt down a group of assassins called Night Raid." She explained to Ginjou with a hint of anticipation and disgust towards the end. "You will each be paid, given a room, and be fed." She adds in a very business like way.

Ginjou thinks it over for a second. "Ok we accept your invitation to join the Jaegers." He says while Ichigo tries to break free from the collar even more vigorously after hearing that.

"Ginjou what the hell! I don't wa-" Ginjou puts his arm around Ichigo's neck and pulls him to the side a bit.

"Ichigo think about it we would be set if we join her. We wouldn't have to worry about food or a roof over our heads, especially for Yuzu. Plus...you get a hot girlfriend out of this, she ain't my type though she looks like she's into the kinky stuff." Ginjou said trying but failings to hold in his laughter.

Ichigo couldn't go against most of that logic Yuzu would have food and a roof over her head. "Ughhh fine I'll go with it to." He said turning back to Esdeath. "So uhhh, what was your name again?" Ichigo asked because he didn't get her name before

"Esdeath" She replied with a smile on her face.

"So Esdeath we accept the offer. But I don't know about the whole lover thing." He said as his cheeks started to heat up again.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Later That Day - Night Raid Hideout: Meeting Room

"Esdeath recruited two new people into the Jaegers then?" Akame asked Leone and Lubboc.

Akame is a girl with long black hair that goes past her waist and red eyes. She wears a black collar shirt with no sleeves and a red neck tie. She also wears a black skirt and red padding on the sides of her waist and forearms.

"Yes they were both tall males. One with black hair the other orange." The blonde answered being unusually serious. With her arms crossed over her chest.

"The black haired one's name is Ginjou and the orange haired one's is Ichigo." Lubboc supplied as he pushed his hands into his pocket.

"So what!? It's not like we can't just kill them when the time comes. You didn't see them using any teigu right. So I can just blast them with Pumpkin and be done with it." Mine said irritably her chin raised up eyes closed.

Mine is a petite girl with pink hair in twin tails and eyes. She's wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and a cape like Uryu's over her shoulders. She also wears a long pink skirt and ballerina shoes.

"I'm not so sure of that from what I seen it doesn't look like they have teigus. Though they are powerful, they manhandled their opponents with ease. The scary thing is they didn't look strained at all. They looked bored if anything." Leone said as a shiver went down her spine. "Ginjou looked like the one with more raw strength, but Ichigo looked like he had more speed and agility."

"In Ginjou's fight he fought a man twice his size but he blocked each of his attacks without even budging. When he finally decided to fight back he kicked his opponent out of the arena sending him into the stadium wall, leaving him in a crater. It was almost like watching using Incrusio without the armor." Lubboc said hanging his head at the thought of fighting such a monster. "Tatsumi's opponent was Ichigo. Who seemed even more lax with the fight, if you can even call it that. Tatsumi barely even touched him and was knocked out without even leaving a scratch on Ichigo." His head sunk even lower at that last bit of information.

Then Leone started to giggle at something and everyone looked at her in confusion. "What's so funny Leone?" Akame asked genuinely confused at her carefree attitude toward the situation.

"Oh it's because after the fight Esdeath went up to Ichigo and put a collar on him. I could have sworn I saw her blush." They all just looked at her incredulously.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Jaegers HQ

Ichigo sitting on a wooden chair with Yuzu sitting next to him and Ginjou standing behind him. He long gave up on getting the collar off. His eyebrow twitching as everyone in the room was looking directly at him.

"...and so these are the newest additions to the Jaegers, Ichigo and Ginjou." Esdeath told the Jaegers. She then smiled brightly then a blush appearing on her face then said, "Ichigo isn't just an extra man for our group either... I felt it. Ichigo will become my partner in love."

Ichigo turned his head to try and keep everyone from seeing his blush. Yuzu was panicking saying something about her being to young to be an aunt. Ginjou was just trying to stifle his laughter.

"So why does he have a collar around his neck then?" Wave asked sweat dropping.

"Because he's become my lover, of course. And I want him to stand out." She answered innocently enough while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, if you want him to be your official lover, and not your pet. Shouldn't you remove it in order for there to be a difference?" Run said, "Plus his orange hair makes him stand out enough."

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled glaring at Run who just smiled.

Esdeath stopped and thought for a moment, her chin resting on her hand. "Hmmmm, that's certainly true. I'll remove it." She said as she walked over to Ichigo. "By the way are any of you married or have any lovers?" Esdeath questioned after removing the collar from Ichigo's neck.

Only one person raised his hands. He's wears a white mask similar to a gas mask. He didn't have a shirt revealing three scars going horizontally across his chest. Though he had white sleeves on his arms held by straps and white pants.

"Bols is that true?!" A girl with a green uniform, honey brown hair and eyes. Strangely she has robot like metallic arms. The group started having a conversation on Bols's love life.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Later that Night - Ledge over Bandits' Fortress

"This will be the perfect place to observe their fighting ability from." Esdeath said to Ichigo as she crossed her legs. They watched as the Jaegers walked up to the fortress. Earlier a messenger informed them of a bandit fortress near Gyogan Lake. He said they finished the report on the area. Esdeath seemed eager about it and said it was the Jaegers first big job. Ginjou said he would stay behind because Esdeath said him and Ichigo would be observing the rest of the Jaegers do the job. He also said he didn't want to get in the way of her and Ichigo's alone time, which is an idea Esdeath jumped at and let him stay behind.

Ichigo and Ginjou learned the rest of their teammates' names earlier as each gave their own little speeches. The boy with blue hair and a navy uniform is Wave. The girl with the mechanical arms is Seryu. Another girl with something like a Japanese school girl uniform named Kurome. Then a young blonde man named Run. Then lastly an *ahem* eccentric man in his mid-thirties in a suit, lab coat and glasses named (for some odd reason Ichigo couldn't comprehend) Dr. Stylish.

Each person, besides Wave, has a unique personality. Like Kurome and her gluttony or Seryu and her obsession with justice. "Though where does all that food go? She's like a bottomless hole with room to spare." Ichigo mused about it but couldn't figure out how she eats so much and stay as skinny as she is. He's broken out of his thoughts as something warm touches his hand. He looks over at Esdeath and sees her hand on his. She was looking down with a blush on her cheeks.

"The hell! Why is she holding my hand like this is some kind of date!? Isn't this supposed to be a mission!?" Ichigo panicked internally as he tried to figure out what to do or say.

"Isn't it suicide to send them in with only that many people. I mean the Jaegers are out numbered a hundred to one?" Ichigo asked as he tried, but miserably fail, to pry his hand from Esdeath's iron grip.

She just giggled a bit and explained, "No it isn't the Jaegers are completely composed of people who are able to use teigu. So basically it's the other way around, it's suicide for all those that oppose us." She ended with a slightly twisted smirk.

Just as Ichigo was about to question her, he hears a loud explosion near the fortress. He stood up and walked up to the edge of the cliff to get a better look. He saw Seryu with a long barreled cannon pointed at the now destroyed gates.

"So what exactly are teigu?" Ichigo asked as he watched the carnage unfold, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Esdeath just seemed to smile as she watched Kurome hack through the bandits. "I tell all about them later. Though I'll give you the basics, teigu are weapons made from legendary class danger beasts. These weapons' give their users amazing abilities and powers."

Ichigo turned his attention to the fire that now illuminated the night sky. He saw Bols with a flamethrower. The weird part is no matter how the bandits tried they couldn't put out the flames, so they just burned to death. A group of the bandits saw this and tried to retreat but were pierced through their heads by feathers. Looking up Ichigo saw Run with angel wings.

"Ichigo I'll be raising you myself. So you will be able to do things like this with ease." Esdeath said as she started thinking of different ways to train him. "If possible we'll get you a teigu of your own."

"Well really I don't need a teigu." Ichigo said as he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well since we're all working together I'll tell you tomorrow, when everyone's rested."

"Okay" She said completely dropping the subject, causing Ichigo to sweat drop.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Palace - Halls

Ichigo was being escorted to his room by a guard. "Here it is sir."

"Thank you." Ichigo said as he looked over at the large double doors. As the guard walked away Ichigo could have sworn he heard him praying for him. He walked in and looked around he saw a king sized bed, couches next to a table, a balcony, and..a...bathroom that's in...use.

He turns to walk (run) out of the room when he hears, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Ichigo cranes his head over his shoulder. He sees Esdeath with nothing but a white collar shirt on. Ichigo is trying his best to hold a nosebleed. "Would you like anything to drink."

"Ahhh no. I'm going to go check on Yuzu." Ichigo said as he tried to slip out of the room.

"I'm afraid you can't. There's a curfew in the palace that to keep it safe. Anyone caught will be publicly executed. Only the royal guard are allowed to roam free at night. Even the Jaegers have to obey." Esdeath explained with a smile as she sat on the bed.

"Okay then I'll sleep on sofa and could you put some clothes on!" Ichigo exclaimed as he inched his way towards the couch.

Esdeath grabbed his wrist, "No, you will sleep on the bed with me." Ichigo could feel her glare on the back of his head.

"That's right it's been a long day and I feel a bit dirty, so I need a shower!" He said as he sweated a bit and broke from her grip.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

(A/N)So guys I just wanted to use this chapter as an excuse to introduce our heroes to Esdeath and her group. Also before you guys start blowing up my review or pm box, Ichigo and Ginjou have barely arrived in this world so they don't know about what Esdeath has done. I've been brainstorming with a friend of mine and we came up for some pretty damn good stuff for the future. There maybe an original arc at some point.(A/N)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: This is Fullbring

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.

(A/N) Okay guys it won't let me post the link for some odd reason so go to YouTube and put in "Bleach Attack on Titan Opening" it should be the first video. (A/N)

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Last Time...

Esdeath grabbed his wrist, "No, you will sleep on the bed with me." Ichigo could feel her glare on the back of his head.

"That's right it's been a long day and I feel a bit dirty, so I need a shower!" He said as he sweated a bit and broke from her grip.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

Jaegers HQ

Ichigo walked into the meeting room with bags under his eyes and his shoulders a little slumped over. It's a large simple room with tiled floors and a large table in the center. Sitting at the table are both Wave and Kurome. "Hey Ichigo did you get a good nights sle-? I guess not." Wave says as he sees Ichigo's less than appealing demeanor.

"No I didn't. I-I-I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo sighs as he remembers being used as a body pillow all night by a certain blue haired woman. "So how have the both of you been doing?"

"Good." They both look at Kurome as she's just nibbling away at one of her snacks. "You're eating candy this early in the morning, Kurome?"

Wave asked her as he stood up from the table with his coffee.

"Mind your own business. It's preferable to eating anymore of your seafood. I don't want to smell like a beach like you do." She stated matter of factly with her eyes closed.

"Eh?! Seriously?! Do I smell!?" Wave exclaimed as he pulled the collar of his shirt and started to check himself.

Ichigo just ignored him and looked back at Kurome. She looked at him and gave him a slight glare with a cookie in his mouth. This went on for five seconds before she hugged the bag of snacks close to her, " You can't have any!" She said as she gave him the stink eye.

"Okay I wasn't going to ask for any." Ichigo said as he sweat dropped. If it wasn't for her stinginess she would reminded him of Orihime. "So what are we doing today?" He asked them.

Wave was about to say something when the door opened, "Hey everyone... Ichigo you look like shit." Ginjou said as he walked up to them.

"Gee, thanks asshole."

"What did she keep you up all night?" Ginjou asked with a slightly perverse smile. Ichigo just glared at him with a blush. "Man I just kidding, did you actually do it or did you puss out and stood up all night thinking about it." At this point Ichigo was counting the ways to slowly and painfully kill Ginjou. Wave was looking at them with a little fear because he knew what they're capable of barehanded. Kurome just watched in amusement as she kept nibbling away at her snacks.

"Stood up thinking about what?" A female voice asked. They all turned to see Esdeath as well as the rest of the Jaegers with her.

"Oh, nothing just asking Ichigo if you and him-" Ginjou didn't get to finish his sentence as Ichigo roundhouse kicked across the room. Everyone watched the two expecting a fight, but Ginjou just got up like it was nothing walked up to Ichigo.

"So Esdeath I suppose you brought everyone here to listen to why me and Ginjou don't need any teigu." Ichigo stated in all seriousness. Everyone but Esdeath looked at him in disbelief, though Ginjou for a different reason.

"Ichigo are you serious?" Ginjou asked as his demeanor started to darken.

"Yes, we're going to work with them so they have a right to know. Either way they're going to find out." Ichigo replied, "I seen what they could do, so don't worry."

"What are you guys talking about?" Wave asked as his hand inched toward Grand Chariot. He was a little unnerved by Ginjou.

"It would be better if we talked about it outside so we can give you demonstration as well. So do you have a large open field we could use?" Ginjou asked them.

"Yes we have training grounds you can use them." Esdeath replied wanting to see what could make them so confident that they don't need teigus.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

Jaegers Training Grounds

The training grounds are just plain and simple. It's a large dirt floor with grass surrounding it and a large pond off to the side. There were also training dummies off to the piled up in the corner.

"Will this do?" Esdeath questioned them as Ichigo walked to the center of the dirt floor.

"Yeah, it will." Ichigo said, "So I guess I should explain first. Ginjou and myself are called fullbringers. First did you know that living things are not the only ones who have souls?"

"What do you mean?" Wave asked what everyone was thinking.

"What he means is that everything has a soul. Not just plants or animals. It could be a chair, a weapon, even something as simple as a pebble. Everything has a soul it's just really small." Ginjou explained as he walked forward.

"So what does that have to do with you two?" asked as his curiosity was peeked.

"Pretty much everything. To put it simply we use our own souls to boost the souls of objects to help us. For example, by using this ability on the floor we can jump to unimaginable heights or if we can use it to literally walk on water." Ichigo answered as his feet touched the water's surface. They all watched as Ichigo walked across the surface while the water under his feet glowed green.

Everyone but Esdeath was speechless, "So I assume those aren't the only things you could do. You saw what a teigu can do, you wouldn't be so confident if you could only use simple abilities such as those." She said while a smile appeared on her face.

"Well, you're right if we're attached to an item we can alter its appearance and it gives us abilities much like a teigu." Ichigo said as he walked back to them. "For Ginjou it's his cross, as for myself it's this badge." He stated as he pulled out his substitute shinigami badge.

Ginjou put his hand up to his cross, then a green light pulsed from it. He moved his hand to his side leaving a trail of green light. There was a small flash, then when it died down they saw Ginjou with his hand on a large double edged claymore. They all saw his cross was gone as he slung the monster of a sword over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. "My fullbring is called Cross of Scaffold. It gives me an energy attack that can cut through stone, concrete, steel, anything as long as I put enough spirit energy in." Ginjou says as he explains his fullbring. "Ichigo's is a little complicated as it is a rare kind that has three forms."

Everyone looks from Ginjou to Ichigo expecting him to show them his. was almost to the point of jumping up and down at studying fullbring. Esdeath and the rest look at him wondering what it is.

Ichigo extended his hand in front of him and they watched as four crosses appear on the bottom, top, and the sides. "This form is called Cardinal's Cross. It's a guard that defends me, but it can fire out these crosses to attack. The number of crosses range from three to six. The more crosses the stronger the attack." He explained as he poured more spirit energy into the badge causing six crosses to appear. After that he dismissed his fullbring and sees everyone still looking at him with expecting gazes. "What?"

"Well Ginjou says you have two more forms aren't you going to show us?" Kurome asked a little disappointed at not being able to see more.

"I'm not much of a show off. Plus during the training I was doing before we ended up here Ginjou drilled, I can't go into battle full power all the time, into my head." The ex-shinigami said as he put his badge away.

"Fine then, everyone but Ichigo, Ginjou, Wave, and Kurome are dismissed." After those orders from Esdeath everyone but those mentioned left. "For the next few days we'll be hunting at Mt. Fake. Kurome you're with me I didn't get to see much of you yesterday. Ginjou you're also with me I want to learn more about fullbring. From the way Ichigo talked earlier means you must have been his teacher on the subject." She deduced seeing Ginjou nod in conformation. "Ichigo will be with Wave and at dusk Wave will switch partners with me." After she finished she started to lead the way with the rest following behind her.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

Road Leading up to Mt. Fake

Ichigo and the rest of the attending Jaegers road thier horses up to a fork in the road leading up to the mountain. "This is as far as we can go with the horses. We will have to walk the rest of the way and meet here when the sun sets." Esdeath ordered everyone present. Ichigo and Wave took the left road. While Esdeath, Ginjou and Kurome took the right road.

Ichigo and Wave walked up an inclined path up the mountain. "Huh there's a weird energy coming off the rocks and trees it didn't feel like spirit energy." Ichigo thought as he scanned the area. "Hey Wave do you know about what kinda of danger beasts live here? I've been getting a weird feeling all around us." He stated as kneeled down to get a better look at a random rock.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you much. I was raised near the ocean. If it were aquatic danger beasts then I could tell you about them for weeks." Wave told him while shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Ichigo turned to face him and saw a tree like creature creeping up behind him. Ichigo disappeared into thin air leaving only a green light where he was standing. He reappeared behind Wave with his Cardinal's Cross brought up to block the root aimed for Waves back. A small shockwave emitted from Ichigo's fullbring causing the creature to stumble. He fired off the windmill shaped spirit energy blast smashing the creature in half.

"You saved me. Guess I owe you one." Wave said with a smirk.

"They don't seem strong but they just popped up in droves." Ichigo said disappearing in another burst of bringers light.

Ten minutes later...

Ichigo and Wave were standing over piles of the corpses of the danger beasts. "Man that was annoying. Well it was like taking care of minor hollows when I was a-" At that thought Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He also felt a pit in his stomach when he remembered his friends and family he left behind.

"Hey Ichigo you okay?" Wave asked a little concerned.

"Yeah I just felt a bit of nostalgia is all." Ichigo replied still a little down written. "I remember doing menial tasks like hunting monster like these back home."

"I know how you feel. I did the same thing at my village. At the Capital I could feel people talking behind my back, just because I'm from the country. Though I never let that get in my way I just pushed through it all." Wave said in an upbeat tone while he fist pumped.

Chuckling at Wave's antics Ichigo walked up to him and stuck his hand out. Wave took it and shook it. "Wave, thanks I think I needed that."

Wave just smiled, "No problem man. The sun's starting to set better start heading back."

As Wave took his first step the ground started to shake lightly. Then it started to shake more violently as whatever was coming toward them got closer. A four story tall danger beast moved from around the bend. It had rock like skin the same color as the mountain cliffs around them. It's irises white and it's sclera a light blue. It was skinny dragon like creature with its wings coming off forelegs and back. The wings on its forelegs folded with the wings on its back stretched out. Each of its feet had black retractable claws. Its tail as long as its body with spikes covering the end of it.

It roared as the wings on its forelegs unfolded and it stood on its hind legs. It flapped its wings sending a whirlwind at Ichigo and Wave. They were both blown back, Wave hit mountain face hard while Ichigo was blown off the cliff hanging on to the edge. Wave got up and Ichigo jumped back onto the path. Ichigo brought out Cardinal's cross.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Wave roared as Ichigo watched as figure in bluish purple armor with a mouth of two rows of pointed teeth. Grand Chariot stretched it's arms towards Wave. Smoke rose up obscuring Ichigo's view. A second later a smaller version of the armor,without the mouth, stepped out of the smoke.

"Wave is that you?" Ichigo asked but didn't get an answer as the monster charged at them with its mouth wide open. Ichigo disappeared in a burst of bringers light. He reappeared over the creature releasing a four pronged spirit energy attack. The attack just broke not even leaving a scratch. The creature just whipped its tail at Ichigo causing him to jump back and stand in midair. "Dammit I'll need to use more power."

"GRAND FALL!" Ichigo saw Wave come down on the creature with one of his feet out. The creature's skin started to crack under the pressure of the attack. The monster didn't even flinch and whipped its tail again smashing Wave into the ground in front of it. The creature then tried to run him through with its claws. Wave brought up his hands and a spear appeared in them. The claws got caught between the shaft but still was being pushing down. Wave's arms were starting to buckle, with the claws almost on his chest he pushed with all the strength Grand Chariot gave him. The creature was pushed up exposing its underbelly. At this point Wave was tired and breathing ragged breathes.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Ichigo yells as fires a six pronged spirit energy attack. Wave takes this as the time to move out of the way and jumped to another cliff. The attack hit it square in the chest sending it rolling off the cliff side. Its claws dug into the ground as hung off the side. Ichigo fired off another attack breaking the ground it was holding onto. They both look down to see it flying away, after it gives Ichigo one last look.

Wave gave a sigh of relief as the armor disappeared and he fell to his knees. "Man what was that thing! I was struggling even with Grand Chariot's strength boost. Why didn't you tell us you could fly?"

Ichigo just smirked a little. "Like I said, I don't like to show off. That danger beast was tough though, if you weren't here I'd have to use my fullbring's second form." Offering his hand, Wave takes it and Ichigo pulled him to his feet. If Wave didn't know better he would have took that as an insult. "We should get moving before it decides to have a second crack at us."

"Yeah plus Esdeath must be pretty angry with us for being late." Wave chuckled but slowly died down at the thought of a punishment from her. While he was having those thoughts Ichigo was already twenty feet down the path. "Hey wait up! You can't ditch me like that!" He called out as he ran down to catch up with Ichigo.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

Jaegers Camp

Everyone in Esdeath's group was eating around the fire. Though in Kurome's case she devoured every last morsel she got her hands on. As she finished off the last of bit of food Ichigo and Wave arrived. "Ichigo, Wave what made you two so late." Esdeath asked a bit of malice directed at Wave (*cough**cough* Ichigo gets special treatment *cough*).

Wave was shaking and started to sweat profusely. "Uh uh well-" Wave stuttered as he tried to form words.

At seeing his fellow Jaeger struggle Ichigo stepped forward. "We were on our way back when this large danger beast got in the way and we fought it."

"Hmm, okay I let it slide but what did it look like?" She asked as she was curious what kind of danger beast they fought. Ichigo described the creature to the best of his memory to her. She just adopted a thoughtful look. "This might be interesting. Ichigo and myself will hunt it or maybe tame it. This kind of danger beast is rare it's an ultra class. It's called a Dragonic,"

"If all of what you say is true, then wouldn't it be better to work together." Ginjou asked

"No we would just get in her way. Esdeath is the Empire's strongest." Kurome said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

Left Path Leading up Mt. Fake - With Esdeath and Ichigo

Ichigo led Esdeath to the place he and Wave fought the Dragonic. When they reached the area they saw the destruction caused by the fight.

"What attracted it's attention to you?" Esdeath asked Ichigo out of the blue.

Ichigo then just looked up thinking at the events that transpired earlier. "All that happened was me using my fullbring when me and Wave fought off hordes of weak danger beasts."

"Why don't you try firing off a couple of those attacks for us. Maybe that'll get it to come to us."

She said and Ichigo did as told and fired off three of the spirit energy blasts.

They waited for a few minutes, but didn't hear or see anything. As they were going to continue down the path they felt the ground rumbling and Ichigo heard the all to familiar roar. They looked up the path to see the Dragonic rush at them.

Esdeath quickly kneeled and put her right hand on the ground. A trail of ice came from her hand and sped towards the creature. A large ice wall appeared in front of it. The creature smashed through it dazed. Ichigo already had an attack charged and fired it off, hitting it in the face. The Dragonic skidded back a bit. It dug its claws into the ground and lifted sending a bolder flying at Ichigo and Esdeath. Esdeath fired off a giant ice spear shattering the bolder.

Ichigo used bringers light and fired off a blast at were the cracks from where Wave hit it were. The pain caused the creature to stumble. Esdeath used this opportunity and rushed in and froze it in a block of ice.

"Uh is it really a good idea to freeze it in ice didn't you say you wanted it alive?" Ichigo said as he sweat dropped at her extreme methods.

"No, plus if you look closely I left its nostrils unfrozen. Also these creatures should be very hardy so it should survive the cold." Ichigo just sighed and nodded at her.

"So how are we going to get it down?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll take care of that." Ichigo was about to ask how but got his answer as she swiped her hand to the side and a wall of ice appeared all the way down the trail to keep the captured Dragonic from falling off the edge. "And all I have to do is this." She said as she walked behind the block of ice and kicked it causing it to slide down the path. Stared in utter surprise at the brunt idea she used. "When we get down there we'll tie it up to the horses and have you, Ginjou and Wave push it back home."

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====

(A/N) Okay guys I need some help I need a name for Ichigo's second form and a name for the Dragonic. Knowing Ichigo heed probably name it like he named Kon and call it Drago or something. Though I want an awesome name for it so I'm asking for ideas. Also thanks everyone for the supportive reviews and especially those of you who give me writing tips. Oh yeah I kinda feel like the title of this chapter is a ripoff of one of my favorite lines from 300 "THIS IS SPARTA". (A/N)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pink, Blue and Yellow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.

(A/N) I've been reading in the reviews about how I have been doing things. So I'll tell you that everything will come together as I write. Also the major points about Ichigo's powers have been planned out. I'm sorry if I sound rude but the reason Ichigo doesn't want a teigu is because of his personality, people tend to change it in their ff a lot. He doesn't accept power unless he needs it, even when he started out as a shinigami he told Rukia it was a one time thing to save his family. Though he changed his mind when he sees people need help. Kind of the same situation as the visards as well. (A/N)

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Last Time...

"I'll take care of that." Ichigo was about to ask how but got his answer as she swiped her hand to the side and a wall of ice appeared all the way down the trail to keep the captured Dragonic from falling off the edge. "And all I have to do is this." She said as she walked behind the block of ice and kicked it causing it to slide down the path. Stared in utter surprise at the brunt idea she used. "When we get down there we'll tie it up to the horses and have you, Ginjou and Wave push it back home."

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Jaegers HQ

Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching for the last half hour as Wave kept bugging him about fullbring. It has been a week since Ichigo, under Esdeath's instruction, captured and tamed the Dragonic now named Raijin. During those days he and Ginjou have been pestered by some of the Jaegers about fullbring (namely Wave). The only ones that didn't bug them were Kurome, Bols and Run.

"For the last time Wave you can't learn fullbring." Ichigo respected Wave for his resolve to join the Navy he really did. He joined to repay a retired solider who saved his life. Though right now he was vaguely reminded how it was like to talk to Kiego.

"Fine I accept that fact now. Could you at least tell me why?" Wave said with a sigh while he leaned on a nearby wall.

Sighing himself Ichigo relented and told him. "It's not something that you can learn it's decided before birth." This caused Wave to stumble on nothing.

"What do you mean? Is it an inheritable trait past from the parents to the child?"

"No, it only happens if your mother is attacked by a creature called a hollow sometime before your born. A hollow is a human soul that has been corrupted and it loses its heat leaving a hole where its heart should be. Thus the name hollow. If she survives then the qualities from the hollow are passed down to the child. The ability to use spirit energy." Ichigo finishes his explanation and saw how the weight of what he said hit Wave.

He didn't know what to think of what he was just told. To think to have such an amazing power only for it to have such a dark side to it. At this point Esdeath walked in and everyone in the room, except Ichigo, stood at attention.

Over the week Ichigo found out more about his supposed lover. He learned how she would kill whole populations without a second thought, sure it was under orders but she never felt a ounce of remorse. Even when Ichigo killed Tsukishima he still felt a peg of guilt for taking a human life. This caused Ichigo to try and distance himself from her whenever she tried to make an attempt to get closer.

"You are all free to do with the day as you want train, patrol, relax I don't care. You have all been working hard and deserve a free day." Esdeath said as she looked directly at Ichigo. Who just had his eyes closed and started to walk out the room. Esdeath felt a little pain in her chest as he didn't even acknowledge her.

Seryu and Kurome saw this and walked up to Esdeath. "Captain is something wrong between you and Ichigo?" Seryu questioned a little concerned. Kurome was also looked up at Esdeath with concern of her own.

"No there is nothing to worry about. Ichigo has been a little distant lately." She said a slightly depressed tone.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Palace Hallways - With Ichigo

He was walking down the halls looking for Yuzu's room. He felt bad for how he just straight up ignored Esdeath but he just needed time to think. After hearing about his day off Ichigo decided to share it with his little sister. He was thinking ever since he became apart of the Jaegers he has become to busy and has spent less time with her.

After walking through the seemingly endless hallways and getting lost about five times Ichigo found himself in front of Yuzu's door. He knocked on the door and waited for Yuzu to answer.

"Who is it?" She asked from behind the door.

"It's me Yuzu."

At hearing Ichigo's voice she unlocked and then opened the door. Ichigo saw the tiny form of his sister walk out smiling up at him. "What is it Ichigo aren't you supposed to be working?"

"No, I just found out I have the day off. I wanted to see if you would like to check the town out with me." He said and her smile seemed to grow which caused Ichigo to smile himself a little.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Main Street - Shopping Center

Both Ichigo and Yuzu were walking down the shopping district. Only one was staining and preforming a balancing act. The other humming with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Dammit do girls really need to buy so much stuff!" Ichigo thought as he remembers the time he, Chad, and Uryu went to the mall with Orihime and her group. His arms were starting to buckle when Yuzu said she wanted to go eat.

So they stopped at an outdoor cafe for a bite to eat, much to Ichigo's relief. They both ordered sandwiches though Ichigo had coffee while Yuzu got tea. Towards the end of their meal Ichigo picked up a signature of spirit energy on the rooftop across from them. "Yuzu here's the money to pay for the meal. I sensed something on the roof across from the cafe. I'm going to check it out." He whispered to her and before she could respond he disappeared leaving only green sparks where he was.

"You know it's not nice to spy on someone." Ichigo said as he looked down at the crouching figure in front of him. She turned around and stood up in surprise at seeing the orange haired man behind her. Ichigo seen a somewhat tall woman with wild blonde hair. On top of her head was a pair of cat ears that looked to be made from her hair and a tail. She also had hands that looked to be a cross between a human's and an animal's.

"What the hell I didn't even see him. How did he get behind me like that!?" Leone thought as she got into a fighting stance with one fist forward and the other cocked back.

Ichigo looked at her raised a brow. "If you want to fight you can try but it's my day off and I'd rather not." He said as ran a hand through his orange hair. "So if it's not to much to ask would you leave?" He asked with a sigh he didn't want to deal with this. The whole thing with Esdeath was weighing on his mind. He also talked with Ginjou about a way home and that was one of the most troubling thought in his head. After just nodding she jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking back at him to make sure he wasn't following her.

*Flashback*

Five Days Before Now...

Ichigo was sitting across from Ginjou as they sat in the latter's room. Ginjou had his fingers intertwined with each other and his elbows resting on the table in between them. "We won't be able to go back the way we came. A natural senkaimon seals after it's used." Ichigo says as he closes his eyes. He made sure Yuzu wouldn't be here to hear this conversation. She would become depressed with the possibility on there being no way home. "There could be the possibility of a teigu that can travel between dimensions."

"No if that were true then they would be trying to conquer other dimensions. This is an empire after all." Ginjou said as he tried to think of the another way. "Also Esdeath would be in the frontline. She would be looking for someone who could give her a challenge. Other than you the only thing on here mind is war." He stated as he chuckled at Ichigo's glare.

"Would it be possible to force open a senkaimon?" The orange haired teen asked trying to get Ginjou to be serious about their situation.

"No, we're not shinigami." The older man said as his face became darker. "Well...not anymore anyway." He added in thought.

Ichigo adopted a face of deep thought then it hit him. "What about a garganta? Our powers derive from that of hollows. With that we can go home without to much of a problem."

"It's a possibility, but we would have to boost our power to at least that of a strong arrancar." Ginjou said as he looked at the surprise on Ichigo's face. "What's up with that face?"

"How do you know about the arrancar?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Huh, what do you mean I've lived in Karakura Town for a long time now. You think we wouldn't notice all that fighting and not check it out. And before you ask, we didn't make contact with you until we knew you weren't under the eyes of the shinigami anymore. We like to keep our presence hidden." Ginjou explained locking eyes with Ichigo until he sat down.

After he calmed down Ichigo came to a conclusion. "So our best bet is a garganta."

"Yep, though we're going to have to train in reiatsu control or we could get stuck in that endless void forever." Ichigo's older companion stated grimly.

*Flashback End*

Ichigo let out a breath of relief he was stressed enough with everything going on, he didn't need any paperwork on why he was fighting some stranger. After that was all said and done he jumped back down to the street and walked back to the cafe Yuzu was in.

The younger Kurosaki slowly walked out of the cafe looking up at her brother. "What was it that you found up there Ichigo."

"Ahhaa, nothing Yuzu just some blonde woman who for some odd reason was spying on us." He yawned with a stretch of his arms. He looked down at her to see her panicking a bit. "What's wrong Yuzu?"

She looked up at the roofs of the houses around them. "What if there are more of them?"

He just looked up and tried to sense if there was anyone still spying on them. He stopped when there was no one from what he could tell. "Don't worry there's no that's still hanging around. So do you want to keep looking around or go home?" Ichigo asked her hoping for her to say home. Somewhat to his dismay his dismay her smile said he was going to be carrying more bags.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Carriage in route to Imperial Capital - Three Days Later

"We're almost to the Capital. What do you think the master's going to be like Luna?" Air asked in a tone that sounds innocent while looking out the window. She was a girl with long pink hair and eyes. She wore a pink jacket, hat, skirt and boots.

"Probably an old man. He maybe aiming for our bodies like some beast." Luna responded in a monotoned voice. She has blue hair and eyes. She wore clothes similar to Air the only difference was it's completely blue and instead of a hat she had a hoodie with floppy bunny ears.

"Hah! If that happens we'll just smash his balls and run!" Fal said smugly her arms resting the back of the seat. She had blonde hair cut to shoulder length and yellowish orange eyes. Like Luna her clothes were similar to Air's, the difference being it's was all yellow and instead of a hat she had s hair band.

"Balls?" Air said leaned forward and sweat dropped as she looked at Fal. Luna just had an unreadable expression as she glanced at the same girl.

"Listen to me Air, all right? We, unlike other village girls who've been sold off somewhere, are the best out of them. We've been chosen to appreciate at the Capital!" The blonde teen declared in smug satisfaction. She continued with her eyes closed and a giant grin. "We're going to work hard, find a good man, and start a dreamy life in the Capital!"

"I think you're being to positive Fal." Luna said with her emotionless facade still present.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Imperial Capital - Unknown Street 9:30 P.M.

Ichigo decided to go for a patrol and Ginjou tagged along. It was sunset when they left. The curfew at the palace made it so they would have to find an inn to spend the night at. "Damn it's dark out and everything around here is closed." Ginjou whined as he walked up to a closed shop and tried to see through a window.

"Ah shut it. That's the tenth time you said that in the past five minutes. Bedsides don't you think it's weird that street lights are off and you can't even find a bar that's still open?" Ichigo replied his instincts told him something isn't right.

They were passing by a coffee shop with all the blinds drawn but lights can clearly be seen through them. Then they heard an ear piercing scream. "Gyaaaaaa!"

They both drew out their fullbrings and they started running towards the coffee shop the screaming came from. Ginjou raised his Cross of Scaffold and slashed through the brick as if it were butter. When the dust settled they saw a girl in yellow on the floor sobbing with her legs bent in an unnatural angle. Then they saw men holding two girls one in completely blue another in pink both had intense fear in their eyes. One man was about to gouge out the blue one's eye with a long needle.

Ichigo didn't even hesitate as he fired off the a blast of spirit energy from Cardinal's Cross at the man with the needle. At seeing this a blonde boy stood up and looked at them and decided to run as he opened a hidden underground passage. Four of the guards went with high . "Ichigo I'll go after the one that's running. He looks like the one who's in charge. You get these girls out of here."

Ichigo turned his head and nodded as he saw Ginjou run down hidden a stair case. When he turned around he saw he was surrounded by the remaining men. They all wore the same black suit and tie. Ichigo dismissed his fullbring and raised his fists. Three of the nine men ran at Ichigo, two with their own fists raised and one with a knife. The rest watched thinking the fight would be over immediately.

The man with the knife aims for Ichigo's throat as he thrusts the knife forward. Ichigo caught it in his open hand with the blade between his fingers. He then punched him in the jaw, grabbed his arm and tossed him at one of the barehanded fighters. The second barehanded fighter tried to send a kick to his gut only to meet nothing but air. Ichigo ducked under the kick and grabbed the man's leg then slammed him into the ground knocking him unconscious. The other two men got back up after they shook off their daze.

After seeing this the rest of the men started to inch closer. "Dammit! If I keep fighting barehanded their numbers will overwhelm me." Ichigo thought having no choice but to bring out Cardinal's Cross. They all seemed to waver at seeing the energy coming out of the badge.

They seemed to get over the slight fear and charged at Ichigo. Firing off two shots from his fullbring four of the men hit. Three hit the walls or floor with the sickeningly audible sound of bones cracking. He then turned and slammed the guard shaped fullbring into the chests of two more men. Once again that sound made itself known. The last two turned and ran in horror at how easily Ichigo tore them apart. Ichigo fired off one last spirit energy blast at the floor boards under their feet. One of them tripped and fell while the other fell back and was impaled by a splintered wooden plank.

Once again dismissing his fullbring Ichigo the walked up to the girls that were crying on the floor. He asked them who was responsible for this. In response the girl in pink only pointed a shaky finger at three men shaking in a corner as they tried to stay out of his walked up to them with anger burning in his eyes.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

Underground passageway

Ginjou was chasing down the blonde boy and the remaining guards. He left Ichigo up there by himself for a reason. In the past week and a half he has been on more missions than Ichigo. Ginjou learned that you cannot live in this world with a merciful heart. More than one time he tried but as long as your enemy lived they always had one more trick to kill you. He knew he would have to have Ichigo adapt to this world or he would die.

In a burst of bringers light he appeared in front of his targets. "Give up now and get arrested or resist and...Ahhh just give up." Ginjou said with a tired sigh. Just as he thought it would his warning went unheeded. The guards started to charge at him he swatted the first one away and blood splattered as soon as he made contact with the wall. He adjusted his footing and slashed his weapon at the next two, both fell everything above the waist gone. Ginjou switched his grip to the second grip of his claymore then smashed the pommel into the last guard's jaw, he fell the spot Ginjou hit was wracked in pain from being broken.

Looking back he saw that the blonde boy had disappeared. Grabbing the lone survivor by the scuff of his shirt Ginjou dragged him back up the stairs. When he got back up he saw Ichigo with his head down hair covered his eyes from view. He was looking down at all the guards he fought only three still breathed and were unconscious. He took one more look around and saw three odd looking tied up in the corner. They all looked like they were beaten to an inch of their lives.

The two girls that were unharmed were sitting next to their still friend that was still sobbed. Ichigo walked up to them and they seemed to flinch with every step he took. He stopped halfway and looked down on them with a somber expression. This seemed to calm them down a bit and wonder why he seemed sad.

He looked over at some tables and chairs. Then he recognized some of them were from the same stores he took Yuzu to. He walked over to the tables and started to smash one of the chairs. Ginjou and the three girls were confused until he pulled out four wooden planks about the same length. He grabbed one of the bags of clothes and walked back to them. He then took a knee in front of the girl in yellow.

Ichigo looked through the bag and brought out a pink tee shirt and a sundress. He started tearing the dress into long strips of cloth. Then he rolled up the tee shirt. "Bite down on this I'm going to have to reset your legs in and it's going to be very painful." She was afraid of him at first but saw then saw the sorrow for what he has done in his eyes. She gave him a hesitate nod and bit down on the shirt. Ichigo then grabbed her leg and pushed it down and she let out a muffled scream. Then started to cry as the pain was fresh again. Ichigo placed the wooden planks on the sides of the reset legs and started to wrap the white cloths around the them to act as a split. "You ready we have to reset the second leg now." She took in some deep breaths then nodded for him to continue. After he got her confirmation he repeated the process with the second leg. Her muffled scream caused her two friends to flinch.

"Ichigo I'll take all of the these guys to the police, you take those girls to an inn so they can eat and get some rest. I'll find you guys by tracking your spirit energy alright." Ginjou said as he dragged the group of unconscious people out.

After they watched Ginjou leave Ichigo looked back at the group of girls. "So I guess we should introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Ichigo kurosaki and if you didn't get my friend's name its Ginjou Kugo." The ex-shinigami said as he tried to lighten up the mood.

It was the girl in pink who spoke up. "I'm Air and these are my friends Luna and Fal." She said as she pointed at the blue haired girl then the blonde haired one.

Ichigo turned back to Fal who has stopped crying but still looks in pain. Then he kneeled and motioned to pick her up but stopped and waited for her permission. She just nodded and he picked her up bridal style. Luna eyed him hesitantly not sure if they could trust him.

"We're going to have to look for a place that has lights on. From what I've seen everyone who lives in this area are either ignoring these people's activities out of fear or they're involved somehow." Ichigo said as he motioned for them to follow him.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

(A/N) There is a reason why I was late in posting this chapter. I kinda got distracted by my main hobby. Which is taking care of my fish tank and I recently got a new one. It's big so it took a while to set up and it's used so I had to keep an eye on it. Oh! One last thing if you are thinking Air, Luna, and Fal are OCs well their not check chapter 23.5 in Akame Ga Kill. WARNING! THAT CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND GRIM!(A/N)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Pink, Blue and Yellow Conclusion**

 **Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.**

 **(A/N) Sorry for not updating I really don't have an excuse except for I was reading other fanfics and kinda got distracted. I was mainly looking for INSPIRATION! In which I did get some. Also I didn't know how I wanted to go with this chapter. So I decided to go with slow and calm in this one. Meaning don't expect any fights really. Oh, and one last thing does anyone have tips on how to get past writer's block? (A/N)**

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 _Last Time..._

 _"We're going to have to look for a place that has lights on. From what I've seen everyone who lives in this area are either ignoring these people's activities out of fear or they're involved somehow." Ichigo said as he motioned for them to follow him._

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital - Inn Sitting Room**

It was early morning as Ichigo, Ginjou and the three girls sat in the small but comfy room. Ginjou and Ichigo sat on individual armchairs while Air, Luna and Fal sat on a sofa. The two Xcution members listened intently as the trio explained how they got into the situation they were in last night.

"So you three were chosen to be apprentices under that blonde guy, Bach?" Ichigo saw three heads bob up and down to his question. "Then it was all a lie so he could make money selling you to those freaks, for their own twisted pleasure!" Ichigo seethed with anger and couldn't believe what he had heard these girls had their hopes built high just to have them crushed literally by the snap of a finger.

Ginjou saw his companion's anger and decided to continue for him. "So what do plan to do now? You probably can't go back to your village any time soon. The little bastard might be looking for you three."

The three of them seemed to look down at this information. "We don't know. We got nowhere to go and no money. We were planning on going back to our village, but after what you said..." Air said letting her words hang at the end. Her eyes were starting to tear up.

Ichigo's brotherly side seemed to calm him down as he seen Air on the verge of tears and her two friends seemingly depressed he stood up, "Then stay with us we can protect you until Bach is captured. We know someone who can probably fix your legs or at least give you a way to move around while you heal Fal." When he said that all of their eyes were on him to look for any deception but only saw sincerity and determination. Air and Fal seemed to blush a little at his declaration.

Though Luna being the realist asked how they could trust them. "Well we're apart of the Jaegers, a special police force." Ginjou said as he stood up with a smile to try and reassure them.

Luna didn't look too convinced. "Never heard of them." This caused the two male members of the group to trip over themselves at her bluntness at her bluntness.

After he recovered from his stupor Ichigo explained. "Well, our team was only formed recently. We work directly under General Esdeath, she's supposed to be the Empire's strongest." Air looked at Ichigo with a sense of awe. Ginjou started to snicker at seeing this. The orange haired teen turned his gaze at Ginjou and scowled with his brow twitched. "What do you think's so funny Ginjou?"

Eventually the leader of Xcution calmed himself enough to talk. With a face splitting grin he replied as he pointed at Air. "Oh, nothing just that your fangirl should watch herself or she could be in some big trouble with Esdeath."

Said girl started to fidget and shift nervously in her seat until she stuttered out. "W-w-what!? Why would she mad at me!?"

With his best Giriko impression Ginjou answered the frightened teen. "It's just that the illustrious Esdeath has already claimed Ichigo as her lover and would slowly slaughter anyone who would get in the way of that." After he got his morning's worth of amusement and a very visibly pissed Ichigo he spoke to the girls again. "What do you say you can stay with us and if not we'll pay so you can board here for about a week. We would also have this place heavily guarded for your safety." The trio seemed hesitant so Ginjou started walking toward the door and motioned for Ichigo to do the same. "We'll be waiting in the lobby for your decision." With that said Ichigo and Ginjou left the girls to think on their choices.

After five minutes of standing in silence Ichigo spoke. "What do you think their going decide?"

Ginjou just shrugged and look toward him. "I don't know they just look shaken up. They'll most likely take option two because we're strangers and all of that trauma happened only a few hours after they got into the Capital."

"Yeah you're right I probably would have trust issues if I went through the same experience as them." The orange haired teen sighed out. His expression turned grim as he remembered how he over powered those men with such ease. He didn't even think twice to kill them in cold blood. "Hey Ginjou how did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"The killing I…I can't get over the idea of it. It's apart of our job. It's bad enough I already took one before we got here!" At this point the teen was stared at his shaking hands. "But now.. now I'm expected to take more like last night! So tell me how do coup with something like that?" Ichigo finished quietly as he gripped his hands in fists.

"You don't." Ginjou said with a solemn expression. "You will remember those you've killed. The weight of it will stay on your shoulders the rest of your life." Ichigo just starred at him with wide eyes then turned his gaze down. "If you were able to just shake it off just like that, then you're not right in the head. But just remember this Ichigo in this world sometimes we won't be given a choice. We will have to put people down. Don't forget we will be helping the innocent with this job. Remember those you've protected and think of those you will protect. Then maybe the weight on your heart will lighten."

The orange haired teen gave a weak smile at the older man's words. "Thanks Ginjou I'll keep that in mind."

After those words were said they heard the creak of a door slowly opening. Air walked out from behind the door. "W-we've decided." She stuttered before she went back into the room.

The two followed the girl back into the room. They saw that the girls sat on the same sofa as earlier except for Air who just stood off to the side. The two Jaegers members walked until they stood in front of the trio. Fal was the one who decided to speak for the three of them. "We've decided-"

"Against our better judgement." Luna interjected in her usual monotonous voice.

Fal gave Luna a small glare for interrupting her. "As I was saying we've come to a decision. We've decided to go with you, even though we think we can't trust anyone, but it's to dangerous for us to stay alone or go back home." She seemed to try and look intimidating despite her current state as she stared Ichigo and Ginjou down.

The right side of Ginjou's lips tugged up a bit into a small smirk at her attempt to look tough. As he walked toward the door he told them he was going to tell the clerk that they were all checking out. As he walked out the door all the girl's gazes fell on Ichigo. "Where are we going?" Luna asked.

"Well you said you were coming with us so we're going to Jaegers HQ which is in the palace." Ichigo replied with a nonchalant tone. Though the girls were in a different state of mind then him when their eyes widened and mouths hung agape.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital Palace - Gates**

The group of five walked up to the palace gates with Ichigo and Ginjou at the front. Luna and Air followed closely behind as they kept a close eye on the orange haired teen who was carrying Fal.

"Halt!" Exclaimed a guard who saw the group coming. He noticed the two Jaegers in the group and immediately apologize. "Sorry sir I didn't recognize you at first. Who are these three?" He looked over at the three girls with a slight glare.

Ginjou stepped forward to explain their predicament. "They were recently victims of a crime and the head of the operation escaped. So we're keeping them under our watch and protection."

The guard nodded in response and walked back to his post to order the gates to be opened. Ichigo walked through the gates as the two girls followed in awe at their surroundings. Ginjou stayed behind saying he had to report what the girls told them. They walked on a white marble floor that led to the palace. On either side was fields of green well kept grass. They walked straight forward and eventually they reached large red double doors. Pushing them open Ichigo looked at Air and Luna and said for them to stay close and touch nothing on the fact that they could get lost or executed on the spot. This caused all three girls to audibly gulp, especially Fal who was already trying to pick up a small ornament dragon.

After he navigated the maze like halls, and kept his cool at getting lost after he told the girls not to, they arrived at the Jaegers HQ. Ichigo saw that only Seryu was in the room. "Hey Seryu where is everyone?"

The brunette looked up from Koro to see Ichigo with two girls behind him and one in his arms. "Hey Ichigo, everyone's out doing something. is in his lab, ends up someone broke in there and freed some of his experiments. So he's trying to figure out who did it. As for the Captain and the rest their hunting the escaped creatures down and I was told to stay here incase something pops up." She said with a smile seeing Ichigo place the blonde haired girl down on the sofa. "So who are your friends?" Seryu asked genuinely curious.

"These are Air, Fal and Luna." He said as he motioned to each of them with his hand. "They were victims of some kind of crime circle. The head of crime circle got away and me and Ginjou placed them under our protection."

Seryu nodded and smiled as she walked up to the three. She placed her hands on Luna's and Air's heads. "You don't have to worry now, We'll all protect you." She said kindly before she backed up and exclaimed with extreme enthusiasm. "We will hunt him down and arrest him so you all don't have to live in fear! Right Ichigo!"

Every occupant in the room sweat dropped at how excited Seryu was. "Uhhh yeah of course that's why I brought them here." The orange haired teen said a little embarrassed by his teammate's enthusiasm that surpassed even a ten year old child hyped up on coffee. "Oh, by the way you wouldn't know where I could get a wheelchair for Fal by any chance?"

The brunette stood up tall and saluted Ichigo with her right hand and held Koro in her. "Of course sir."

As she was about to run and get the wheelchair Ichigo stopped her with a question. "Why'd you call me 'sir' Seryu?" The girl turned around and gave him a questioning look before a look of recognition crossed her face. "That's because the Captain said you're our second in command while you were out last night. She also said to differ to you for orders in her absence."

In return to her answer he looked at her incredulously. "What? Why, Ginjou would be better for that position. He's older and smarter."

Seryu just shrugged her shoulders, "It might have to do with the fact that you're her lover. Though personally I think it has to do with this aura I feel around you. It… feels comforting like I could trust you no matter what." With that said she shrugged and decided to answers his previous question. "You can find a wheelchair in the medical ward."

Ichigo gave a nod and picked up Fal and walked to the door while Air and Luna followed only to stop by a thought. He turned back to Seryu, " Hey Seryu could you lead us there? I haven't been their yet so I don't know the way."

"Of course sir." Was her response that was starting to make the orange haired teen uncomfortable. "You can just call me Ichigo, Seryu."

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital Palace – Halls**

After he took Fal to the medical ward, where she got proper treatment. Ichigo and the trio of girls headed down the hallways of the Imperial Palace.

"Ichigo where are we going?" Fal asked as she was being pushed by Luna and Air walked by her side. They noticed it wasn't the way back to the Jaeger's HQ.

The former shinigami looked over his shoulder and answered, "Well I thought you guys wouldn't want to stand around doing nothing in the office, so I I'm taking you all to meet my sister. She looks about your age and has been very lonely since I got this job." He let out a slight chuckle and continued, "It's not like we can let just anyone in here."

At the end of their walk they reached a set of oak doors. The lone male of the group knocked on one of the doors.

A young girl's voice answered his knock. "Who is it?"

"It's me Yuzu." After she recognized her brother's voice the sound of soft footsteps could be heard behind the doors. The door opened and revealed a girl about the same age as the trio with short brown hair. She was currently dressed in a white sundress similar to the one she had at home

"Hello Ichigo, whatcha doing here don't you still have work?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at him.

Seeing this Ichigo gave a genuine smile. Just the sight of his sister safe and happy was one of the few things he could find solace in this messed up world. "Yeah but I brought some company for you." Ichigo said as he pointed out the three girls behind him.

The three girls were hesitant at first but introduced themselves all the same. Each in their own tones. Air in a nervous tone, Luna in her usual monotonous one, and Fal in a somewhat aggressive tone.

"Good morning I'm Air."

"Luna."

"I'm Fal."

After their introductions Yuzu gave her own in her usual cheery way. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki."

Ichigo ushered the three girls in and leaned on the door and watched over them. After about ten minutes the three girls started to calm down due to the younger Kurosaki's cheerful attitude. Ichigo started to see the trio's personalities more clearly, each reminded him of some of his friends and family.

Air was as cheerful as Yuzu if not more and was a little of an airhead like Orihime. Luna reminded him of Karin in her usual I don't really care attitude. Finally Fal reminded him of Tatsuki with her confident and cocky aura about her.

As he watched them he noticed Fal seemed to like teasing Yuzu and Air by the sight of the former's smirk and the latter's blushes. He decided that they were calmed enough to leave with his sister. "Hey, Yuzu I'm going back to work. I trust you'll keep an eye on them alright." Ichigo said after he pushed off the door he was leaning on.

"Ok Ichigo," she started before Fal whispered into her ear again. That time Yuzu's entire face was red as her brother's hated namesake before she stuttered out, "h-h-have a nice day."

After one last wave to them at the door Ichigo left.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital – Streets**

After Ginjou gave the details he missed in the report to the Imperial police force, he walked through the streets of the Capital back to Jaeger HQ. Sometime into his walk he heard the clopping of horse hooves. He looked over his shoulder and saw Esdeath, Wave, Kurome, Bols and Run. He stepped aside and they stopped.

"How have things been going for you guys?" Ginjou asked them.

Esdeath looked down at him with a board frown on her face. "We're coming back from a mission. It was rather boring and the beasts we were hunting put up very little fight. So when we get back I'm going to send out the four behind me back tomorrow to finish exterminating them. How was yours and Ichigo's patrol last night?" Her frown quickly turned into a smile at the thought of the ex-shinigami. She lied about not enjoying the hunt, she was always enthralled by it. She was born and raised a hunter. She just wanted to spend the next few days trying to get Ichigo to love her back.

"Well, we found nothing on Night Raid. Though we did run into some kind of crime circle. They seemed to be doing this for awhile, all the businesses and homes in the area ignored them even though the screams could be heard clearly outside. We killed all of them except a few which are currently behind bars, but the ringleader got away. We saved three of their victims and have them under our protection." Ginjou informed.

Run spoke up after that. "Seems you had a busy night. What about these those people you saved? What kind of condition are they in?" The blond asked.

Ginjou looked to him and answered, "They're three girls looking about thirteen years of age. Mentally they're scarred but could recover with time. Physically only one was harmed, she suffered having both her legs broken but other than that their fine."

Run frowned at this; when he thought of how the corrupted could do as they pleased so easily. So he just nodded at the information.

Ginjou turned his attention back to Esdeath. "Captain I would like to talk to you alone for a bit."

The blue haired woman raised a brow to this but waved for the rest of the team to head off without her. "What is so important that you would want to talk in private?" She was genuinely curious. Over the time he was apart of the Jaegers, she noticed Ginjou actively avoid everyone else apart from Ichigo. If anyone asked him questions he would give one or two word answers. He also tried to keep separate from the rest of the team using any excuse.

"I wanted to talk about you and Ichigo. He seems to be trying to keep you at a distance." He simply stated, which grated Esdeath's nerves a bit. "So I was thinking I could help you out a bit. As you already know me and Ichigo are called fullbringers. There was a group of us and we all had one goal. Though I won't go into it Ichigo was a big help in achieving it. So by helping you I pay back some of that debt by getting to stop being all emo and letting him have the time of his life with a girlfriend. So is it a deal or not?" He finished as he stuck a hand out and a smirk of amusement on his face.

The blue haired woman looked at the hand and asked, "I would prefer to do this alone and if I did accept how could you help?"

With his hand stuck out and smirk still in place he responded, "I'm not going to be in the way. I'm just going to make it so he doesn't have an excuse to refuse." Esdeath took a took the hand with a grin and shook it.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **(A/N) So you guys can probably figure out where the next chapter is going. If you guys want to add your two cents about where Ichigo and Esdeath should go before I'm done writing the next chapter, go ahead I just might use it. If you're wondering about Ginjou's character, I want to portray him as an older brother figure to Ichigo. You know the kind that likes messing with his little bro's social life just for kicks. (A/N)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07: Day Out with Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.**

 **(A/N) Happy Valentine's Day, or night, my people. I thought it would be appropriate to postpone this chapter till today. It's kinda short though. It would have been posted earlier today but I have my own life to live. (A/N)**

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 _Last Time…_

 _The blue haired woman looked at the hand and asked, "I would prefer to do this alone and if I did accept how could you help?"_

 _With his hand stuck out and smirk still in place he responded, "I'm not going to be in the way. I'm just going to make it so he doesn't have an excuse to refuse." Esdeath took the hand with a grin and shook it._

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital – Esdeath and Ichigo's Room**

Light peaked through the curtains and on to the a head of orange hair. He shifted to move his eyes from the light. Though with multiple windows it was impossible. He gave up on more sleep and sat up.

Ichigo looked around his surroundings with bleary sight. It took him a minute to notice Esdeath wasn't with him. Over the time Ichigo became accustomed to waking up with her at his side.

There were many reasons that lead to this. The first was Esdeath ordered all the guards to only let Ichigo sleep in her room. The next reason being her being more stubborn than Ichigo himself. He was only able to talk her down to only hold onto his arm while they sleep, instead of her using his entire body as a pillow. Lastly, the first time she didn't latch on to him and he tried to sneak away to the couch her eyes snapped open and she shackled him to the bed's headboard with her ice.

"Where is she?" He asked himself. After one last look around and saw not a trace of the blue haired ice queen he shrugged it off. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Quickly he got up, had a fast shower and headed off to work.

The path he took put him in front of Yuzu's room. The orange haired teen knocked on the door then waited for a minute before he knocked again. Again he got no answer. "Huh, Yuzu always answers the door where could she be?"

He still didn't get an answer so he moved on to the Jaeger HQ. He opened the doors to his team's base of operations. At the table sat the ice queen herself across from Ginjou while Bols served them each a plate of sausage and eggs with a cup of coffee each.

Ichigo pulled out a chair and sat down, while Bols went back into the kitchen to serve him a plate. The lone teen looked at the blue haired woman and saw the usual unsettling smile. Though when he looked over at Ginjou, said person sported a smug smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye. That set warning bells to go off in Ichigo's head. Whenever he saw any of his mentors with that look he knew shit was going to hit the proverbial fan.

"Ginjou and myself were just talking. You'll be spending the day with me." Esdeath said to Ichigo who already came up with ideas to back out of this.

"Sorry but I got to go look for Yuzu. She wasn't in her room and-"

Before he could finish his sentence the leader of Xcution cut him off. "You don't have to worry about her. She's giving the girls a tour right now and Wave is acting as their personal guard."

"But what about my patrol routes?" The orange haired teen asked to try and keep a glimmer of hope.

"That's another thing you don't have to worry about. Bols will be taking your patrol route for the day. So you will still have patrols, but as my second in command you'll be by my side mostly." Esdeath said with a superior smile, just as Ginjou said they had him cornered.

 _*Flashback*_

 ** _Imperial Capital – Café: yesterday_**

 _Esdeath and Ginjou sat at a table of a small and simple café. Esdeath drank some iced tea while Ginjou just settled for a glass of milk._

 _"So how exactly are you going to get Ichigo go out with me?" Esdeath asked the ever returning question._

 _"First," Ginjou said as he raised his index finger, "we are going to have get Yuzu out of the equation. To get out of a situation that doesn't involve violence he'll use his friends and family as an excuse. He'll lie saying he promised to do something with the or something like that."_

 _At this point Esdeath had her journal out and intently scribbled down every word that came out of Ginjou's mouth._

 _"Secondly if he hadn't tried this one first," he continued and raised his middle finger along with his index finger, "he'll try to use his responsibilities to bail out. Such as his job."_

 _He waited as the woman across from him to finish her notes, he soon got a nod and continued. "Last of all he'll try to appeal to something you like as an alternative to what you want him to do." With his explanation on Ichigo over he downed his glass of milk. When he looked over at Esdeath she closed her journal and had a grateful smile._

 _*Flashback End*_

"T-then shouldn't we use this time to spar and train?"

"As tempting as that sounds. I already have our training session set up for late afternoon." Esdeath stated as her chin rested on her hand.

"Ah, ahumm. Hahhhh." Ichigo tried to come up with anything else but in the end sighed in resignation.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Esdeath smiled the entire time as she thought of the places she could take Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand sent death glares to Ginjou knowing it was somehow his fault. The accused just leaned back into his chair, after he finished his food first, with a smug smirk as he took in another job well done.

Ginjou leaned his chair back into the table and stood up with a stretch to leave. "Well I better get to work and let you two lovebirds have your fun." At that comment Ichigo stared at Ginjou's back killing intent rolled off him in waves.

Ichigo turned around when he heard Esdeath clear her throat. "We should get our day started as well." She said with one last sip of her coffee. Ichigo just nodded in resignation he knew he truly had no way out of this.

=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **Imperial Capital – Main Street: Shopping Center**

One head of orange another of blue walk down a shopping strip. The male of the couple was scowling in annoyance for two reasons. One is the woman next to him refused to let go of his right arm from her iron grip. The second was the fact that everyone around them whispered to each other and pointed at him and Esdeath. Every now and then he would catch a 'who's that man with Esdeath?' or the most common 'you are a brave, brave man boy' from many men in the crowd.

Esdeath noticed his unease and spoke up, "don't worry about them. I guess it's unusual for the populace to see me with anyone. I am known as the most powerful and feared general in the empire."

Ichigo raised an eye brow at this, it wasn't the first time he heard her called as such. "I've heard people call you the strongest but is that really true?"

She smiled widely, the entire time they walked together he didn't speak a word, not willing to start a conversation. "Yes I am, though I do know someone who rivals me in power. That would be the old lightning geezer."

She only got a questioning response from him. "Lightning geezer?"

She just giggled a bit at his cluelessness, "yes the old lightning geezer. His real name is the Great-General Budo. He holds the highest position of the military. The reason I call by that nickname is because his teigu has the ability to generate lightning. You really can't miss him he has short blonde hair, a few inches taller than you, and looks like he's nothing but muscle."

As she finished they arrived at where Esdeath had been dragging him to. "An ice-cream parlor?"

"What something wrong?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

Again there was that look the same one he saw at the arena. How could someone look that nice and innocent but be so twisted. "No, it's just I didn't peg you for someone who'd like sweets like this. Though I guess it kinda makes sense in a way." Ichigo said while he adopted a thinking position.

She gave him a curious look and asked, "and that being?"

"Well we're getting ice-cream and you have a the nickname Ice Queen and control ice."

She laughed at that comment and opened the parlor door. As they walked in a bell jingled to signal the clerk of any customers. "Welcome to Empire's Co-. G-General E-Esdeath! W-what can I do for you and your friend here?"

"I'll have vanilla. What about you Ichi?" She turned to her partner and saw a look of irritation crossed his face before it calmed. Ichigo seemed to perk up as he made his order of chocolate ice-cream.

After they got both of their orders they left the parlor and sat on the bench outside. A minute of silence went by before Ichigo said, "you know you're more innocent than you think."

That comment caught Esdeath completely off guard. So much so she dropped her ice-cream in shock of it. No way she thought she was innocent, she's seen so much death since young age and she caused more than her fair share of it. She just stared at him as if he lost his mind.

"I know you cause pain to pretty much all you see as weak and enjoy it. I know you leave survivors so they'll start rebellions, so you can have a never ending war." His head lowered with each passing sentence. "Though when you're around me and the rest of the Jaegers you're so kind. Sure there's some malice whenever mission doesn't turn out right, but it's more of a scolding in your own way. Your innocent when not on the battle field. When there's something you don't understand that's not related to violence or battle you gain this expression that… I.. don't know… It's… just pure."

He stood up and held his arm out, waiting for her. Ichigo has befriended worse and has changed people for the better in the past. So why not now he'll extend the olive branch to Esdeath and do the same he did for others. She stood up her face not visible behind her bangs and slipped her arm through his. They walked home arm in arm. Those that they passed by gasped as they saw a large prominent blush on the one person they thought was the single most cold hearted in the empire.

=====•====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•

 **(A/N) So what do you guys think. I'm still new to the whole romance thing but I think I did pretty good. So give feed back. (A/N)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08: Burning Ice**

 **Disclaimer: I lay no claim to Bleach or Akame Ga Kiru, or any of their characters, and I make no money off of this. So remember to support the official releases.**

 **(A/N) Some people might have thought Ichigo is in love with Esdeath right now. Well I have to say that's wrong. He's trying to befriend her and steer her into the right direction. Before you start flaming me about how that won't work or she'll actively refuse to change do to her personality. She only refused to change in canon because Tatsumi said he was going to change her straight to her face. Though Esdeath being Esdeath she took that as a challenge and said the same to him. Also if you're wondering this will be Ichigo X Esdeath now, since Esdeath got the most votes in the reviews. It was a close vote, with only a few people who actually did, with Akame and Leone tying for second and behind one by one vote. Also no harem because sincerely I can't imagine Esdeath in one. Oh and for future reference for myself, if there are any ff writers out there could you tell me how to set up a poll so I can have people vote on things in the future. (A/N)**

 **VergilandEsdeath** **: Sorry man but I can't do your request. I haven't watched, read, or played the Devil May Cry series.**

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 _Last Time…_

 _He stood up and held his arm out, waiting for her. Ichigo has befriended worse and has changed people for the better in the past. So why not now he'll extend the olive branch to Esdeath and do the same he did for others. She stood up her face not visible behind her bangs and slipped her arm through his. They walked home arm in arm. Those that they passed by gasped as they saw a large prominent blush on the one person they thought was the single most cold hearted in the empire._

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Imperial Capital – Main Street: Shopping Center**

Ichigo and Esdeath walked down the street arms still linked. The young blue haired woman's head was no longer bowed and looked forward with a small smile and a light blush. The orange haired teen on the other hand was grumbling. It wasn't due to the woman who hung off his arm, no it was due to all the stares they still got. While Esdeath said she didn't care and word would spread that he was hers. It still bugged him he didn't like being the center of attention as it usually ended with trouble for him, but as usual he got dragged into it anyway.

They continued to walk until Esdeath made a sudden stop and Ichigo stumbled a bit from her constant iron grip. He turned to see her look at a small store. It looked like it sold candy and small trinkets at first sight. "I've never seen this store before. I come to this area quite often, it must be new want to have a look?" Esdeath asked.

Ichigo was kind of curious as to what was in the store. So he just shrugged and they headed in. As they entered the cashier greeted them. Surprise, surprise, just like at the ice-cream parlor's clerk the store's cashier stuttered in fear at the sight of Esdeath. "Hello and welco- G-General Esdeath welcome. What can I do for you?"

Esdeath let go of Ichigo's arm and ignored the woman's obvious discomfort to browse through the store's merchandise. "We're just looking right now and possibly buy something. Is this place new?" The blue haired woman asked not taking her eyes off of the little porcelain figurines.

"Yes a-actually it is. I just opened up this shop yesterday, you two are my first customers." The cashier turned to Ichigo who also took a look around. "Can I help you with anything sir?"

"No I'm good. Just looking around like Esdeath." He responded. As he walked through the aisles he saw small toys, geodes, and figurines just like the ones Esdeath was looking at. When he got to the candy he saw some chocolate candy bars, he grabbed a few for himself. He continued on until he saw something that immediately got his attention. "It can't be… it has to be a coincidence. No, I can feel the spirit energy coming off it. " His thoughts were in a jumble as he stared down hard at what captured his sight. Inside a glass case with a lock were several pieces of jewelry but what caught his sight was the piece in the middle. It was a cross with a circle that ran through each of the arms. "A Quincy cross! How could something like this be here!?"

The cashier saw his stare on the jewelry and walked up to him. "Is there a problem that I can that I can help you with?"

Ichigo turned his gaze to her, his hard stare did not settle "Yes actually, I would like to know where you got that cross?"

She looked to where he pointed and saw the cross. She wondered why a piece of jewelry would have him do distraught. "I got it a few days ago. A merchant came through town and I bought some of the things you see here from him. When I grabbed that cross he said it was a fine choice and that he found it in an old temple out in the mountains."

Ichigo nodded and turned his head back to look at the cross again. "Did he say where these mountains were?" The cashier felt like she was being interrogated. She just shook her head and then responded nervously. "No, he only said that those mountains were to the East."

The orange haired teen sighed and stared at it for a few more seconds. "I'll buy it."

As she heard that she pulled out a set of keys from her pockets and unlocked the glass box. She gently took it out and placed it in a small long white box. She then left to the counter, when they reached their destination from their small walk Ichigo placed down the chocolate bars to be paid for to. He looked over his shoulder to see Esdeath as she looked through various goods. His attention was brought back to the cashier who asked for payment of the merchandise.

After he paid he went to grab his bagged purchases but saw the cashier place a small gray box with a white bow onto the counter. "What's this?" He asked as he picked up the box.

She put on a small smile and said, "This is a prize for being my first customer." He looked down at the small box in his hand. He opened it and saw a chrome chain link bracelet with two blue jewels on opposite sides of the piece of jewelry. He closed the box and placed it into the bag with the rest of his recently bought belongings.

He turned around and saw Esdeath walk back to him and without hesitation she linked her left arm through his right. "I wasn't able to find anything of interest. Though it looks like you bought something." Esdeath said as they walked out the shop.

Ichigo nodded to her comment and pulled out a chocolate bar and unwrapped it until half was bare. "Yeah just some chocolate."

"You know I might not be the only person who's more innocent than they let on." The white clad woman said with a rather large grin. At this her companion gave her a questioning look as if to say "go on" as he chewed his chocolate. "Chocolate," she simply said, "at the ice-cream parlor and now with this candy bar. You seem to get a glimmer of child like excitement." At this time Ichigo had a light blush from her statement. "Couple that with the fact that if the spelling of your name was changed it would mean strawberry, it's kind of cute. Strawberries and chocolate." Ichigo gave her the evil eye at her little speech but wasn't menacing in the slightest from the full blown blush that covered his entire face. He was so concentrated with his glare he didn't notice that. She bent over slightly till she took a bite of his chocolate.

"H-HEY! Why'd you do that!?" He growled out, "You could have asked you know. I would have given you one of my extras."

She still had her grin and said, "You were so busy staring at me, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt." Ichigo was only able to stutter out incomprehensible words at the under handed comment. So he settled for grumbling under his breath. Esdeath giggled a bit at her little victory and they both continued on their way home.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Imperial Capital Palace – Gates**

Ichigo had stopped grumbling halfway back to the palace and started to enjoy his chocolate again. Esdeath matched his pace step-by-step and had her head placed on his shoulder, even though Ichigo protested against it. In the end of that argument Esdeath's own stubbornness won out over his.

Quite a bit of the time passed from their slow and quiet walk home. Ichigo's thoughts were mostly on the Quincy cross he recently bought. He couldn't fathom how it got here let alone a small time store he got it from. After awhile his head started to hurt from his thoughts. So his attention turned to the prize given to him for being the store's first customer. He didn't like any kind of jewelry in particular so he wasn't going to wear it. One thought came to his head but she didn't look like the type to wear jewelry either. "Although it couldn't hurt to try and give it to her. I have no use for it and it's a little to big for Yuzu." He pondered.

As they were about twenty feet from the gates he stopped and said as he put the bag into the hand Esdeath was hanging onto. "Esdeath, umm. The chocolate wasn't the only thing I got." He then reached into the bag and gripped the grey box and pulled it out. He held it out to her and she responded with a curious look at the box. She let her grip on his right arm go and took it from his hand. She lifted the and saw a chrome bracelet with two blue gems embedded in it. She looked at it for a few seconds before she just suddenly gripped in a hug and buried her head into his shoulder. Ichigo himself had both his arms up in the air. He didn't expect a reaction like this so he did the only thing he could he lowered his arms and placed his right around her a bit for an awkward hug.

At his contact she lifted her head until her lips were an inch from his ear and she whispered, "This day will always be special to me Ichigo. This is the first time you've opened up to me even if you were against it at first. After awhile you didn't seem forced. You didn't hesitate. You weren't afraid to speak your mind, and most of all even with your tough guy routine I know both you and I enjoyed this wonderful day. Thank you for finally giving me that chance." She released him from the impromptu hug walked away with her usual smile. All of that left a speechless orange haired teen who stared at her retreating form.

The ex-shinigami then heard a low whistle and felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. "She must have said somethin' good to leave you speechless like that, huh?"

Ichigo turned around to see Ginjou Kugo himself who stood with a smirk. "Ginjou? When did you get here?" Asked a confused teen.

"Well I just finished my patrol route and as for when I got here. It was when you gave her that little box. Who would have thought 'ummm. The chocolate wasn't the only thing I got' was such a good pick up line. Pfffthahahaha! Oh that is funny."

"IT WASN'T A PICK UP LINE! I was just giving her a present!" Ichigo yelled which turned into a growl towards the end.

Ginjou decided to give the kid a break and shrugged and started to walk with Ichigo in tow. "So what did you give her that got her that excited?"

The younger male looked up at him and said, "Nothing much it was just a bracelet." After that question was answered they continued on their way back to Jaegers HQ.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Imperial Capital Palace – Jaegers HQ**

All of the Jaegers but Esdeath and Dr. Stylish, who was still cooped up in his lab, lazed around the HQ sitting room. Seryu, Kurome, and Bols returned from their patrols ten minutes after Ginjou and Ichigo arrived. Five minutes after that an exhausted Wave entered from his 'guard duty'. Then finally Ran came in after him from the time he took to study records on Night Raid's movements.

The doors to the entrance of the room swung open and revealed Esdeath. She walked in, she looked the same as ever. The only difference would be a shining bracelet that was around her right wrist. She turned to the group, "We can't have you all just doing nothing. So we'll get to training a little early." Everyone in the room stood up immediately at her authoritative tone. "We'll start it off with the sparring Ichigo wanted so much this morning. So we'll kick this off with myself versus Ichigo and Ginjou. Fullbring versus Teigu in a sense, for awhile now I've wanted to see which of the two are superior." Her commanding tone turned to one of bloodlust.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Imperial Capital Palace – Jaegers Training Ground**

Twenty minutes later the entirety of the Jaegers arrived on the training grounds. Ichigo and Ginjou stood on the opposite side of the arena from Esdeath. The rest of the group stood off of the arena in audience for what's to come. Only Wave stood from the group and acted as referee.

The dark blue haired man looked to Esdeath and saw her draw her rapier. He then looked to Ichigo and Ginjou to see they were ready as well with Cardinal's Cross and Cross of Scaffold. After he got confirmation from the three combatants he swiped his right hand down and at the same time yelled, "Begin!"

At the signal to start Esdeath shot off like a rocket with a grin that oddly reminded Ichigo of Grimmjow. The orange haired teen decided to take point and brought his fullbring up to block her forward stab. The orange haired teen's eyes widened as he noticed he was being pushed back more and more by the second. He poured more spirit energy into his fullbring and it went from four crosses to six. He fired one of his blasts while their weapons were still locked. A cloud of dust was kicked up and Ichigo skidded back five feet.

Ginjou charged forward as soon as he saw Esdeath's silhouette. He delivered an overhead slash on Esdeath. She quickly raised her rapier to block the oversized claymore. Even with her enhanced strength from her teigu she struggled to keep it from cleaving her in two. Ginjou moved his right hand to the hilt past his fullbring's guard and swept it's pommel towards Esdeath's face. The blue haired woman moved head back in time for the pommel to catch only air. She twisted her body then retaliated with a kick to his ribs. The black haired man placed his left palm onto the flat of his blade and blocked the kick. He was sent skidding back and his feet dug into the ground with each inch he was sent back.

Esdeath pointed her rapier at Ginjou and called out, "Weiss schnable!" Dozens of icicles formed behind her and all of them fired off at Ginjou. A flash of green shined in front of Ginjou then Ichigo appeared. The crosses of the ex-shinigami's fullbring spun and either smashed or deflected the icicles.

Ginjou both hands on the main handle of Cross of Scaffold. "Ichigo, I think we're going to have to step it up a notch. The way she's taking this, it's more than a friendly spar by the looks of that expression on her face." It was true her smile turned to a full blown grin. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. "If I hadn't blocked that kick then I would be fighting with some broken ribs and possibly some internal bleeding."

Before Ichigo could have commented Esdeath gave her analysis. "You two make quite the duo. With my Ichigo's speed and defensive capabilities, he could throw an opponent of quite easily. While you Ginjou and your immense strength can deal a heavy blow or even a fatal one on your first strike with Ichigo's help. Though if that were to fail and leave you vulnerable Ichigo could swoop in and defend so you both could rethink your strategy."

The rest of the Jaegers were enraptured by the fight already by the fullbring duo's team work and their leader's quick witted mind.

"Heh, even on a fighter's high she can think completely clearly. She's quite the scary opponent." Ginjou thought as he glanced toward Ichigo.

Said teen had his fullbring pointed towards the floor and black spirit energy swirled around him. "Shrouded Moon!" Ichigo yelled and the energy and dust expelled in all directions. Once everything settled everyone but Esdeath's and Ginjou's eyes widened. They saw Ichigo in a black shihakusho, hakuma, and a yellow obi. Where his right hand should be was a cleaver like blade about as long as he is tall. Though all of what he wore and even the sword itself seemed to be made of spirit energy.

Esdeath was about to charge forward but was forced to block as Ginjou used bringer's light to enhance his speed and slashed at her side. She was able to push him back but at the moment she did Ichigo came down on her with slash of his own. She ducked under it and sent a kick to his back that sent him tumbling through the dirt. Her foot felt like she tried to kick through steel.

Esdeath noticed the a shadow casted down to the ground. When she looked up she saw Ginjou who stood in the air, a soft green glow under his feet.

Ginjou had one hand on each of the handles of his sword. The sword itself was held horizontally and green energy sparked on the blade until it was enveloped by that very energy. He swung the blade once horizontally before he brought it down in an arc aimed at Esdeath. A massive wave of energy followed the swing. Esdeath brought up wall after wall of ice to block the incoming energy, but saw it cut through each wall like a hot knife through butter.

She jumped back to avoid it but the blast blew her back. Her heels dug into the ground as she came to a stop. On instinct she brought her rapier up to block a stab from Ichigo. She was being pushed back. She noticed the orange haired teen floated above the ground with that same green glow at his feet as Ginjou.

She was about to throw him back before she heard him utter one word. "Sottsuki." The clad type fullbring on Ichigo started to flare out with a red tint and wrap itself around both Ichigo and Esdeath. After it covered both completely it looked like a large mass of fire.

Seconds later Esdeath jumped out. Her sleeves were burnt and so were a few patches of uniform. Though the most damage was done to her hands and forearms. She looked at the flames before they formed back into the shihakusho Ichigo wore before.

Ginjou came crashing down on her with his fullbring but Esdeath bent back and let the blade sail harmlessly over her before she stabbed at Ginjou. Once again he used bringers light to dodge but got a gash across his arm. The Jaegers leader placed her hand on the floor and a platform of ice catapulted her into the air. Ichigo and Ginjou were about to jump after her with bringers light but she pointed her rapier at them and the icicles formed once again. Ginjou sent a wave of green spirit energy to meet her wave of ice.

Then everyone heard a snap and Esdeath's voice, "Hagel sprung." Out of thin air like the icicles spears a ball of ice the size of a mansion came crashing down towards her two opponents.

The entirety of the Jaegers seen the energy that covered Ichigo dispelled and poured into his blade. The blade itself seemed to have grown three times its original size and gained a red tint. With bringers light he launched himself towards the large body of ice, Shrouded Moon pointed toward it.

Everyone was about to yell at him to stop even Esdeath snapped out of her high in worry. Kurome was the only one who noticed Ginjou's smirk and looked back to Ichigo with interest. They watched as he impaled the block of ice. Time seemed to freeze as they watched nothing happened until rumbling was heard and crevices started to carve through the ice. Eventually it caved in and exploded with gale force winds and black spirit energy splayed in all directions. Both Ichigo and Esdeath were blown back by the shock wave produced. With the use of bringers light Ichigo was able to balance himself in the air but saw Esdeath was still fell. He dismissed Shrouded Moon. He used his speed and caught Esdeath bridal style.

They touched ground far from the group soon after. "You could have saved yourself couldn't you?" He had to ask that question because she probably used his protective nature for this.

"Why of course I could have but I wouldn't be in your arms like this if I did now would I?" She asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "Plus I didn't get to do this in our date."

"What are y-," he was about to ask as he felt something soft touch his lips. His eyes widened as he saw Esdeath kiss him wrapped her arms around his neck. It went on for a few seconds before Ichigo snapped out of his stupor and felt himself pull back from it and Esdeath with not her usual smile or her sadistic one but with a genuine smile said, "That's what I meant. I sensed Ginjou watching us earlier and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing our first kiss. I've learned how smug and snide he could be."

Ichigo unable to form any comprehensive sentences again just placed her down on her feet. She then wrapped her arms around one of his.

Soon they heard rapid footsteps headed towards them. First to arrive was Ginjou with Cross of Scaffold rested on his shoulder. A few seconds after the rest of the Jaegers. They all noticed the small blush on Esdeath but what really noticed was Ichigo. Face, neck, ears and all covered in red.

They were about to ask when their leader cut them off. "Well it appears our spar is over. As I would like to continue but we can't. It seems we attracted unwanted attention." They were about to ask what when said unwanted attention made itself known.

The Jaegers turned to see lightning strike down. Out of the flash caused by it came a tall muscular man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark gray suit of armor with his forearms had arm guards with what looked like large metal bars that came from the top of them. He also wore white pants and a red cloak and over his shoulders were large metal guards.

He yelled angrily at the Jaegers leader, he didn't even pay any heed to the rest of the group. "Esdeath! Your little bout here nearly caused damage to the foundational integrity of the palace! If this palace falls what of the Emperor!? As the Great-General I can't allow this and I have the authority to remove a direct threat to him! So I suggest you rein in your little games or I'll have to force you!"

Esdeath gave him a bored look and simply said, "Okay Budo."

Her response and attitude seemed to anger him further. After a few deep breaths he nodded and his gaze turned to the rest of the Jaegers. He looked over their faces each matched the profile he had on them. Then his gaze stopped on Ichigo and Ginjou. He found them strange he had nothing on them. So far they have done nothing wrong and did their jobs wholeheartedly. Though the problem lies in the fact that their complete ghosts, so he decided to keep an eye on them for any suspicious activities. He gave a curt nod to them and left.

"Sooooo... I'm guessing he's the 'lightning geezer' you mentioned earlier Esdeath?" Ichigo asked.

Esdeath smiled and responded, "Yes that was him. But enough of that I'm tired and would like to get something to eat. Then probably some sleep." She finished with a yawn.

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **Omake: Yuzu's Tales: Episode 1 "This is my brother's pet"**

Yuzu slowly woke up to the sound of knocking. She looked at the clock and noticed it was six o'clock in the morning. She looked around her room and noticed Air slept on the bed with her. Fal and Luna each slept on matts on the floor. They all soon started to stir from their slumber as well.

Yuzu got up from the bed and went to the door. "Who is it?" She asked with a yawn.

She heard an unfamiliar male voice respond back. "It's Wave. I'm apart of the Jaegers, I work with your brother."

She opened the door to see a young man who wore a sea man's uniform with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. "Not to sound rude but why are You here sir?" Yuzu asked politely.

"General Esdeath instructed me to be yours and their bodyguard for the day, while she's out with Ichigo. So you can visit different parts of the palace safely." He explained.

"Oh, okay. Just wait awhile while we get ready ok?"

"Sure, no problem."

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

Wave leaned against the wall across from the doors of Yuzu's room. He soon heard the door knob turn. When the door opened he stood straight as he saw the group of sleepy girls in their usual attire.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" The bodyguard of the group asked.

 **Three Exhausting Hours later...**

 _"How can these girls keep going the way they have been. I've lost track of the time. It's like they have endless energy. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give them coffee to wake them up."_ Wave thought tiredly as they walked out of the stable the Jaegers kept their horses.

"Okay Mr. Wave I got one more stop in mind before we go back to rest." Yuzu said to him. At this Wave gave a thankful smile at the thought of a rest stop. "I want to go over there." She pointed to a six story building.

Wave paled at the sight of the building. Oh, no it wasn't because of the walk it was because of what was inside of the building.

They eventually reached the humongous structure. Wave reluctantly opened the sliding door enough for people to walk in. Yuzu peeked inside to make sure everything was okay. She nodded and said it was. The group walked in with Yuzu at the head. The first thing the trio noticed was that it was all one large room no walls to divide it. The next thing was there was no upper floors. When they looked to the center of the large room they saw a nest made of thousands of branches and furs but their attention was drawn away from the nest and to the danger beast on it. All the girls, besides Yuzu, hid behind Wave.

"Air, Fal, Luna meet Raijin he's my brothers pet." Yuzu exclaimed excitedly as she went to pat the creature's snout. "I saw this place one day so I asked Ichigo what was inside of it. He told me not to come anywhere near here. Though with some convincing from Ginjou he relented out of annoyance. Then I was shown this place. I was afraid at first like the rest of you but my brother showed me he was tamed and I found out Raijin here is a big softy. Though Ichigo did give me rules for when I'm around him and the three most important ones were: one don't disrupt Raijin's sleep; two never come during feeding time; and finally three always have someone powerful with you just in case." The youngest Kurosaki explained.

After Yuzu's explanation Air took tentative step after tentative step towards the danger beast. She had her hand raised up and her eyes closed. Her eyes opened wide as she felt the hard scales of Raijin. Soon after Luna slowly wheeled Fal over to the creature. Once they reached him they felt the webbing of Raijin's wings. They were surprised to see the dragonic paid them no mind as it had its head down for Yuzu to scratch under its chin. They all jumped back when they heard a low growl come from the dragon like creature. They noticed it wasn't directed to them but at Wave who had his hands up in surrender.

Once the girls were done giving Raijin attention they decided to leave. Wave was more than happy after he shut the door behind them. The sailor escorted them back to the Jaegers break room. "Yuzu could you please not have me go back there?" Wave asked.

Yuzu smiled up at him and said, "Okay Mr. Wave but can I ask one question?" She continued after she got a nod. "Why does Raijin dislike you so much?"

Wave gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Well that goes back to when General Esdeath took a group of the Jaegers out hunting. It was made up of Ichigo, Kurome, Ginjou and myself. We were separated into team. I was partnered up with your brother. Eventually the sun started to set and we decided to head back to camp and that's when we ran into Raijin. For a lack of better words he tried to eat us. That of course led to a fight which resulted in me being the reason that Raijin has all those scares on his back."

Yuzu nodded satisfied with the answer but had another one. "So how did you two catch him?"

"Well you're going to have to ask your brother or Esdeath that because we knocked him down a cliff. After that we went back to camp and told the captain. She became interested and took your brother to go capture it."

 **=====•=====•=====•=====•=====•====•====•**

 **(A/N) Well this chapter was fun to write and by far my best. We got a bit of romance, an awesome fight, and a mystery waiting to be solved. Also if you guys like the Yuzu's Tales it'll become a thing and pop every now and then in future chapters. So review or PM me. This has been TensaGetsu, signing out. (A/N)**


End file.
